Kurt, Blaine and the Cucumbers
by ToastieAndCabbage
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are 18 and feeling the pressures of senior year, Then one day they're lives are changed, they have lots of things in common but the one thing that brings them closer is the wierdest .. cucumber sandwiches on toasted bread. We dont own glee, or songs used in this fiction
1. The Beginning

Kurt and Rachel often frequented the local coffee shop The Lima Bean; it was probably the best thing about living in this small narrow minded town. Little did they know that this particular visit would change their lives…?

One grey dreary Sunday morning, that rivalled that only of England, Kurt, A tall lean boy with perfectly coiffured Chestnut brown hair and clear, sharp blue grey eyes, and his friend Rachel, a shorter girl with long dark hair and large, beautiful brown eyes, made their daily trip to The Lima Bean.

As they entered the small coffee shop and the scent of rich coffee hit their nostrils the stresses of the past week dissipated. The barista smiled as her two favourite customers approached the counter.

"Hi" She Chimed "The usual I presume, one Grande non-fat mocha and one Grande soy caramel latte with two cucumber sandwiches?"

"Thanks Jaime" Kurt Said "$11.60 right?"

"No silly, I'll get you the employee discount. I never use mine anyway, so that makes it $9.86" Jaime cooed.

"Oh Jaime," Rachel Reprimanded "You're too good to us"

"Oh shush Rachel, You love it. I'm preparing you for when you're both big Broadway stars!" she smiled and with that she left.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," Jeff Said, smiling mischievously at the dark haired boy sat across from him.<p>

"What? Jeff!" Blaine near shouted.

The blonde haired boy looked slightly taken aback by the fierceness in Blaine's tone. As he looked sheepishly to his boyfriend something about the look in his eyes told him it was unwise to continue.

Today was not the day to annoy Blaine. He had an English assignment due Monday, Several History essays in for Tuesday, a French and an Italian oral on Wednesday, a Physics test on Friday and as if that wasn't enough his nine month boyfriend had just dumped him.

"But Nick look, over there" Jeff pleaded to his boyfriend. "You can't tell me that's not exactly his type"

"Jeff, just stop, Okay? You know how badly Logan broke his heart, he needs some time." Nick whispered lovingly in to his boyfriend's ear and nipping the lobe and nuzzling his neck.

"God guys can you not flaunt your relationship in front of me!" Blaine muttered grouchily.

"Wow someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" a familiar voice said. It was Jaime. "I was just bringing you your medium drip, cucumber sandwich on lightly toasted bread. So tell Auntie Jaime what happened between you and Logan"

"I don't want to talk about it" Blaine muttered slowly glancing down at the notes for Murdoch's English Assignment.

Jaime sighed "okay Blainers well, you know where I am"

Blaine smiled slightly, grateful for Jaime's concern, and began to munch on Jaime's speciality cucumber sandwiches

"Mmm" he hummed as he poured over the script for the French oral.

* * *

><p>"But Kurt" Rachel protested "NYADA Applications are due to start arriving soon"<p>

"Breathe, Rachel breathe." Kurt said to no avail.

As Rachel was yammering on, Kurt's eye began to wonder the coffee shop and settle on a small group of prim, boys in a secluded corner. There was a Blonde boy with his hand squeezing the knee of the darker haired boy sat next to him, then there was another dark haired boy sat opposite them shoulders slumped and staring at a pile of notes, he was dressed in a fitted red cardigan and black skinny jeans. Kurt hadn't noticed he was staring at the definition of the other boy's thigh until Jaime arrived with their sandwiches.

"Enjoying the view" Said the Brown haired barista with some laughter in her voice.

"What…?" Kurt said breathily shaking himself from the trance.

"What's Rachel on about?" whispered Jaime.

"NYADA Applications" stated Kurt matter of factly.

"Ah. I see. Well, here are your coffee and Cucumber sandwiches. Enjoy!" Smiled Jaime with a Little too much glee in her voice

"Kurt." Rachel Said

"Rachel."

"We need to start thinking about this!"

"We _are_ thinking about this"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Blaine," Nick called. "Don't look now but that guy is staring at you"<p>

"I don't care right now Nick" Blaine shouted "if I don't get this assignment in by tomorrow Murdoch is going to kill me, and make me get tutored and you _know _he'll get Logan to tutor me and I just can't deal with that right now it's bad enough Just having sharing a dorm with him. You know what I'm leaving!"

"Hey, Blaine! Hold on a minute" said Jaime bounding up to his car.

"Jaime, I've already said I don't want to talk about it"

"It's not about that"

"Okay so what is it about?"

"So, I know this guy….."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Rachel said curiously "Have you thought about your audition piece yet"<p>

"Rachel, I don't even know if I'm a finalist yet. Without the presidency and the leading role in the musical I'm not confident I'm getting in" said Kurt sadly.

"Kurt, you have more of a chance than I do! Remember I got suspended for stuffing the ballot.."

"Hmmm, I still feel bad about that. Thank You for trying to help though Rachel"

"What was that I just heard Rachel? You, Rachel Barbra Berry Got suspended!" Chuckled Jeff.

"Oh my god, Jeff is that you!" Rachel Squealed.

"Yeah, Long-time no see!"

Kurt was surprised to see the blonde boy stood there. The same boy who had been sat opposite from the dark haired boy with the well-defined thighs. Kurt couldn't help all the thoughts that came pouring into his head of the other boy. Jeff seamed a bubbly, cheerful person, and all time he spoke to Rachel his crystal blue eyes lit up and sparkled. Kurt couldn't help himself from wondering what colour eyes the dark haired boy had, and what could make them sparkle.

"Kurt, this is Jeff, he and I go to the same synagogue, His mom and my dad's have weekly bake-offs"

"Sounds delightful, nice to meet you Jeff. As Rachel's already said I'm Kurt." Kurt said politely

"Oh so _you're _the famous Kurt Hummel I hear so much about" Grinned Jeff.

* * *

><p>As Blaine turned on to the highway his mind kept flicking back to the conversation he had with Jaime before he left. There was this boy, Kurt he recalled his name was. He was a friend of Jaime's.<p>

He sounded like a really nice person, but Blaine wasn't ready for a new relationship, In fact, he was one hundred percent sure he wanted to stay clear of them. Everyone was just out to hurt him and this Kurt Hummel would just break his heart, wouldn't he?


	2. Eyes And Espressos

It was the first Sunday in February and glistening snow lay upon the ground in small town Lima, Ohio…

As Kurt and Rachel Entered the Lima Bean, he was greeted by a familiar image, to his surprise the Supermegafoxyawesomehot boy was sat at the same table as last week.

"But Rachel" Kurt Pleaded. "You're only 18"

"I know that" Rachel said somewhat distracted "but I've known for three years that Finn is my soul mate"

* * *

><p>Finn had proposed to Rachel on Friday, She had to give him answer, she just couldn't decide. It was getting on Kurt's nerves to be constantly put on the spot every time he entered the same room It'd be "Kurt, Rachel hasn't said anything to you yet has she?" or "Kurt, you watch all those romantic films, is it normal for me to be left waiting?" or the most often asked question "Kurt, what will I do if she says no?" this always lead to long conversations often ending in Finn being hungry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rachel, Kurt" the Blonde boy shouted, Jeff, Kurt recalled his name was. "Come join us"<p>

As they walked over Kurt noticed the, handsome dark haired boy sigh. This week he was clad in tight yellow pants, a cute navy polo shirt and a white jacket.

"Hey" said Jaime beaming. "I didn't know you knew Jeff, Rachel"

"Oh yeah, our parents really good friends" stated Rachel

"Yeah me and Rachey go way back, anyway time for introductions I think" Said Jeff with an extremely mischievous look on his face.

"Okay, Well, I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt Said Awkwardly

With that announcement the beautiful dark haired boy turned. Kurt stared in wonder and amazement at the way the boys curls bounced, his angular jaw line, his triangular eyebrows and then they settled on the big, puppy like, round amber eyes. Kurt had to physically shake himself out of the trance when he heard Jeff introducing his boyfriend Nick.

"Oh Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson" Said Blaine, still mesmerized by the beautiful blue eyes belonging to the tall lean boy stood in front of him.

Kurt Hummel was_ not_ as Blaine envisaged him throughout this past week, in fact he was the polar opposite, where imaginary Kurt was rough, callous and cold the ireal/i Kurt Hummel was soft, warm and gentle. Maybe, Blaine thought,_ maybe_ Kurt Hummel was exactly what he needed.

"Blaine. Blaaiinnee" Nick's voice came through his haze of transfixion.

"Oh…err…sorry, just got lost I my thoughts" said Blaine nonchalantly

Which wasn't a complete lie he _did_ get lost in his thoughts. Unwelcome thoughts about the new boy and his eyes, he found himself wondering what it'd be like just being able to stare in to those gorgeous crystal clear blue eyes every day, without making a spectacle of himself. He wondered just what would make those eyes sparkle and gleam. He hated thinking about these things. He'd given up relationships; Logan was the reason for that. After his break-up with Logan, Blaine's view of the world shifted. Logan lit up Blaine's life and made him feel special and wanted a whole lot more than he did at his old school... or at home for that matter. The first thing he noticed about Logan, and probably the main thing he'll remember, was Logan's piercing green eyes.

After that period of reminiscing Blaine wiped a tear, inconspicuously, from his eye. His vision was slightly blurred so he didn't see Rachel and Jeff exchange smirks of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Sometime during Blaine blast from the past Jaime must have gone to go get their coffee because there she stood at Blaine's shoulder tray full of coffee and a look of a concerned mother on her face.<p>

"Okay, So one medium drip, one Grande non-fat mocha, one Grande soy caramel latte, an espresso and a regular cappuccino." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Blaine and Nick gave Jeff a stern look.

"What?" Jeff Said innocently.

"espresso Jeff, espresso, that's what" Said his Boyfriend.

Kurt felt confused, like he was missing something important. He didn't linger on that thought or too long, as his mind kept drifting to the beautiful eyed boy in front of him. He hoped he didn't look too conspicuous glancing over at the boy though his eyelashes.

"Blaine, can I talk to you a minute?" said Jaime.

Blaine Nodded and followed her to the kitchens.

"Okay, honey what's up" said Jaime in a very motherly manner.

"Nothing" Blaine Lied.

"Blaine" Jaime demanded. "Come on, I've known you i five/i years, you can't hide anything from me. So spill"

Blaine loved Jaime, he did, but she could see right through his facades. He _hated_ the way she knew him like the back of her hand, that she could tell when he was lying or hiding feelings. He hated that she could take one look and know exactly was on his mind. But at the same time he loved all of it.

"It's just his eyes Jaime, His beautiful crystal, blue eyes. They got me thinking about what would make them sparkle and light up, they're we're pretty but there was no real spark behind them, and I wanted to put it there. But Logan hurt me, broke me down… I can never be fixed." Blaine sobbed in to Jaime's shoulder. "I just don-don't want to-to get hurt a-again, Jaime."

And with that he collapsed in to her arms tears falling uncontrollably.

"Hush, now Blainey, I know it scary and hard when you've just had heart broken." Jaime sighed into the shorter boy's curls. "But it gets better I promise"

* * *

><p>"So, what is it with Jeff and espresso?" asked Kurt curiously.<p>

"Well" Nick started. "One day-"

"Nooo Do we really have to tell that story" Jeff interrupted.

"Come on, Jeff acceptance is the first step"

"Oh, alright sweetie"

"It was exam time at Dalton" Nick began. "And all the juniors were preparing to take their final examinations. Patience was short, tension was high and sleep was little. Students tried to cope with it as well as they could, most students tried creating strict timetables however _Jeff_ he decided to drink espressos" he said incredulously.

Kurt let out a snort of derision.

"Okay, okay so it wasn't my best idea" stated Jeff

"Wait…" laughed Rachel "you have good ideas?"

Jeff gave her a meaningful glare and regained her composure.

"A-as you were sa-saying Nick" she stuttered.

"So one day Jeff had drunk… what was it honey, seven espressos?" Said nick stifling his giggles.

"Five" said Jeff looking sheepish.

"Oh right, yeah five, and he was literally bouncing off the walls of our dorm room when I arrived back from my Study session, with Blaine. Jeff was totally hyper he was talking at the speed of light I didn't even know what he was saying half the time. But later that evening" a huge smile played on Nick's lips and he stared lovingly in to Jeff's eyes. "He came up to me and he said-"

"And I said, I love you man, you've always been there for me" Jeff said a single tear rolling down his cheek he reached out for his boyfriends hand. "Now I want to be there for you, I want to be the guy who lifts you spirits when your down-"

"I want to be the one to make you smile, the one guy who puts the sparkle in your eye, the first person you think of when you wake up and the last you think of at night" they said lovingly together harmonising slightly.

"And then he kissed me" Nick said grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with tears.

And with that Jeff leaned in and kissed his boyfriend passionately as he withdrew Nick gave his nose a slight peck. When the turned back to Rachel and Kurt a single tear was make its way down their faces.

"That's a beautiful story" breathed Kurt

Nick didn't want Jeff to know the real reason he didn't like him drinking espresso, he was too scared of losing him, he wouldn't only be losing a boyfriend, or even a friend, he be losing a part of himself.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived back at the table, he was surprised to see Kurt tearful; it made his heart ache.<p>

"What's going on guys?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Nick and Jeff we're just telling us the Jeff and the espresso story" said Rachel.

"Are you alright Blaine?" questioned Nick

"Yeah, what's up, man?" said Jeff

"Oh, nothing" Blaine lied again. He felt Jaime's eyes boring in to the back of his head.

"So…" Said Kurt, cutting into the slightly awkward silence. "What school do you guys attend?"

"Dalton" mumbled Blaine

"Hey guys" Jaime said cheerfully. "I'm sorry to tell you we're out of cucumbers"

Both Blaine's and Kurt's face fell.

"Aww Jaime, "Kurt said Forlorn "I was looking forward to my Sunday 'Jaime Beatty' speciality cucumber sandwich"

Kurt liked Jaime's cucumber sandwiches Blaine thought. Even though Blaine had only known him a few minutes, Blaine felt like he_ knew_ Kurt, Like Kurt knew him, he felt like they could both read each other's actions an know exactly what the other meant, NO Blaine screamed internally, I've given up on relationships he said, but then Jaime's words came back to him "I know it scary and hard when you've just had heart broken. But it gets better I promise."

* * *

><p>Maybe, just maybe Blaine could open up his heart and be vulnerable again. After all the heart heals over time, doesn't it?<p> 


	3. Cucumbers And Glee Clubs

"Rachel. As much as I love that you're so devoted into helping me buy the things off Carole's list, I could have just come to Wal-Mart on the way home." Kurt sulked. It was nearing midday and he had not consumed enough coffee for a stroll around the store.

"No, Carole asked for my help too, besides, shopping is fun!" she grinned, latching on to Kurt's arm and dragging him down the aisle a little too eagerly.

"Shopping for clothes is fun Rach, clothes." He remarked.

"What's first on the list then?" His best friend asked, nudging his shoulder. Kurt scrolled down the list, mentally changing the order of the items to quicken the visit.

"Lettuce, Cucumber and spinach." He replied, steering them down the groceries isle.

"So, have you been thinking about Finns proposal yet?" Said Kurt. He watched as Rachel's eyes turned more serious, Kurt turned away to look through the selection of cucumbers while he waited for her answer.

"Hey Rachey! Hey Kurt, Dude!"

Both Kurt and Rachel turned around to see Jeff frantically waving at them from down the aisle, flanked by Nick and Blaine. They both smiled at their crazy blonde friend as he practically skipped towards them.

"Later." Rachel whispered, quickly turning to face the guys. "Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" feigning surprise.

"Just grabbing some stuff for the dorm" Replied Nick, winking at Rachel while his boyfriend pulled Rachel and Kurt into a hug.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said smiling shyly, moving out from behind his fellow warblers. Nick, Jeff and Rachel grinned at each other, but neither of the two boys noticed.

"Hey there Blaine." Kurt replied smoothly.

"Doing some shopping?" the shorter boy asked, glancing at the list in Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, my step mum asked me to pick a few things up"

Blaine nodded and grinned happily. Why did talking to Kurt make him so happy?

"So… Are you guys doing anything today? Do you want to go get coffee with us?" Nick suggested.

"Yes! Coffee!" Kurt near enough shouted. His heart swelled at the mention of coffee, and he was smitten with the idea completely. The boys laughed at him, while Rachel shoved him slightly.

"Actually guys, we still have some stuff to get here…" Blaine's smile faltered, he wanted to spend time with Kurt. "But we could meet you at the lima bean in an hour?" She continued. Blaine's smile returned to his face.

* * *

><p>Around an hour and a half later, Kurt, Rachel, Jeff, Nick, and Blaine we're sat around a table in the lima bean. They we're discussing glee clubs.<p>

"Nude Erections?" Jeff spluttered. "Are you being serious?"

"Jeff, Its New Directions.." Nick said teasingly, wiping up the coffee his boyfriend had spilled.

"Oh." Jeff muttered quietly, blushing. The gang laughed.

"Well guys, me and Jeff are off to my parents." Nick said, patting Jeff's knee and standing up. "Jeff's meeting them for the first time." He followed, proudly.

"Oh! Could I get a ride? I'm supposed to be meeting Finn soon." Rachel asked, shooting an apologetic look at Kurt for leaving him.

"Sure Rach."

"Call me tonight Kurt?" Rachel almost demanded, collecting her bag and joining the boys.

"Of course Rachel." Kurt smiled at her, keeping the alarmed feeling of spending time alone with Blaine to himself.

Rachel, Jeff and Nick left and Blaine smiled at Kurt nervously.

"I have a feeling they planned that, you know." Blaine said grinning. "Not that I mind."

"Me neither" Kurt returned bravely as Blaine got up to venture for more coffee.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived back at the table he was carrying a plate full of sandwiches along with the coffee.<p>

"Jamie gave us these; apparently I'm not the only one with a good taste of sandwich fillings."

Kurt just laughed and glanced at his friend behind the counter, and gave her a little wave. She smirked at him in return and raised her eyebrows at the two boys suggestively. Kurt instantly felt a blush forming on his cheeks.

"So Kurt…" Blaine started with a playful smile. "I say we play twenty questions."

"Are we five years old?" Kurt snorted.

"Aw come one, it will be fun." Blaine replied, hopefully.

"Okay, Can I go first?" Blaine grinned at him and motioned with his arm to carry on. Kurt looked down at his coffee, swirling it round as he thought of a question. 'Do you have a boyfriend' and 'why are you so beautiful' didn't seem appropriate at this moment in time. He could feel the other boy staring at him intently and settled on an easy question.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Nice question… and blue. Do you have any pets?"

Kurt laughed at his question. "No, I had a fish once though."

"What was its name?" Blaine asked, smirking at kurt.

"No, no, its my turn. What gel do you use?" Blaine threw his head back in laughter and Kurt smiled at his reaction.

"It's called Dapper Dan." Kurt laughed and Blaine just shook his head smiling.

"Now, what was that fish called?" Blaine prodded, crossing his arms and leaning across the table.

"Fish. I just called it Fish."

Blaine chuckled. "You called your fish, fish?"

"I'll admit, my eight year old self wasn't that creative."

"You don't say..." Blaine responded playfully rolling his eyes at Kurt.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Blaine was walking Kurt to his car in the parking lot with a huge smile on both their faces. Blaine loved spending time with Kurt, he was funny, interesting. He felt happy with kurt, the boy made him happy. Kurt liked spending time with Blaine too, he was sure Blaine had been flirting with him today, he was sickeningly adorable.<p>

Before Kurt could climb into his car, Blaine had pulled him into a quick hug which kurt had returned. When they both separated from each other, Kurt was the first one to speak.

"Thanks for today, I had a good time" Blaine blushed at his, his hand creeping up to scratch the back of his neck. But that didn't stop him from grinning,

"Me to, we should do this again." Kurt nodded at him. "Um, so I'll see you later then?" he added, reaching up to touch kurt's upper arm.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon"

With that, Kurt got in his car and drove home to call Rachel and gush about his day, and Blaine walked to his car which was parked down the road.

As Blaine got into his car his mind wondered back to the long, easy, conversation he had with Kurt. It felt nice and welcoming; he enjoyed how easy it was to talk him. He felt like he could trust Kurt, like, Kurt understood him in a way that _no-on_e, not even Logan ever did.


	4. A Confession and A Coffee Date

Kurt woke up that dreary Sunday morning to a text…

Who would text _me_ at 10am on a Sunday, he thought as he rose sleepily from his bed and trudged to his desk where he'd left his phone, When he saw the name that flashed on the screen his heart leapt.

_Hey, Kurt I was wondering if you like to meet for a coffee later today- B_

Kurt tapped a quick reply and then skipped off to find the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>Blaine was really nervous about the text he just sent, he couldn't understand why though, his relationship with Kurt was purely platonic, wasn't it?<p>

_Okay, Meet you at the Lima bean at 12? - K_

Blaine's heart soared at this text, NO Blaine no you can't do this AGAIN, he slapped himself. Blaine you know what happens when you let people in and too close. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he sent his reply.

_Okay see you then-B_

Blaine knew then that this was going to be hard; he just hoped Kurt could see things from his side, or at least accept it, he really didn't want to lose Kurt's friendship, and it's the best thing that's happen to him since Logan broke him.

* * *

><p>As Kurt pulled up outside the Lima bean in his navigator, he had told Rachel he'd have to skip todays coffee session in favour of physics revision, his heart was in his throat and he was unconsciously checking his hair in the rear view mirror and applying what must be the billionth layer of hairspray.<p>

He was in the middle of straightening up his long red cardigan when Blaine's car pulled up next to his.

* * *

><p>Okay, said Blaine to himself this is just a platonic coffee and you are going to make Kurt aware of the situation right at the start, yes you are… you can't let yourself be vulnerable again you just can't.<p>

When he saw the slender boy get out of his car in those tight black jeans and fitted red cardigan, he couldn't help but stare in amazement.

Telling him that is going to be hard than I thought said Blaine to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey boys" said Jaime cheerfully "Why don't you get a seat and I'll bring you your coffee" she smiled sweetly then left.<p>

"How about here?" said Kurt smiling one of his billion Watt smiles

"Yeah here's fine" Blaine said nonchalantly, as he settled in to the table next to the window.

Kurt could sense there was something wrong. He'd always had a knack for that, he often realised a person was upset or had bad news before they did it was kind of a sixth sense. The 'date' or at least Kurt thought it was was going quite well.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt," Said Blaine, taking a long sip of his coffee "What are your plans after high school"<p>

"Rachel and I have applied to NYADA, The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts." Kurt Added when seeing the confused look on Blaine's face.

"Oh, New York Huh," Said Blaine with a Smirk "Interesting"

"What?" said Kurt Laughing

"Oh Nothing"

"What, come on tell me?"

"No" Blaine chuckled

"Alright then what College have you applied to then, Joker?"

"NYU" Blaine muttered into his coffee

* * *

><p>They were too busy chatting to notice Jaime making a phone call.<p>

[Outgoing phone call]

"Hey Rachel, You were right, he's come to meet Blaine here"

"**See, I told you boys. He_ is_ with Blaine. Anyway what are they doing Jaime?"**

"Just Chatting by the looks of things, keep quiet I'm going to slip you in my pocket whilst I take them their sandwiches"

* * *

><p>Blaine was slightly annoyed when Jaime brought the sandwiches over, but he smiled none the less.<p>

"Okay, Kurt I have to tell you something, just please don't get mad okay?" Blaine Stated cautiously

"Okay" Said Kurt slowly.

* * *

><p>[Outgoing phone call]<p>

**"Whoa whoa whoa, what does Blaine need to tell Kurt, Why could Kurt get mad?"**

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good, does it?"

* * *

><p>"Remember how I told you about Logan… my roommate?" Blaine Clarified after receiving a blank look from the beautiful boy opposite.<p>

"Did I not mention my roommate…" He asked having received another blank look from the blue eyed boy.

Kurt shook his head.

"I thought you roomed with Nick and Jeff"

"Nah, well I practically do…"

"Okay…So? What about this roommate?"

"Well he's more than my roommate well _was_ more than my roommate, he's my ex"

"Alright, But-"

"Let, me finish…Please"

"Okay" Kurt sighed, gesturing for him to continue

Blaine hated how Kurt sounded sad when he said that. He wished he didn't have to make Kurt sad he wanted to be the guy who, brighten Kurt's day, the one who made him happy, the one who was there to wipe away the sadness. But he couldn't be that guy he was broken and Kurt deserved someone who wasn't.

"So, as I was saying, Logan is my ex." Blaine continued. "And when he ended it with me I swore off relationships…for good"

Blaine saw Kurt's face fall, his eyes lost the spark they had a few minutes ago. He felt a weight in his stomach and a lump in he's throat, it pained him to know he did this to the person who made him, feel the happiest he had in weeks, a person he'd cared deeply about.

* * *

><p>[Incoming phone call]<p>

_"Shit, Rachey, Nick, Jeff you better get her QUICK"_

**"Why, what's happened"**

_"Just come, NOW"_

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose has happened?" asked Jeff with concern<p>

"I don't know" Said Rachel panicking a little "but we have to go find out"

and with that they quickly all climbed into nick's car and speed to the lima bean.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine was saying, after what happened last Sunday. Blaine couldn't be doing this to him, not after all that flirting. No…just NO!<p>

"Blaine" Said Kurt unable to hold back the angry tears that were form in his eyes "how could you do this to me? You-you flirted with me all last Sunday…"

"I-I tr-"

"Save it, Blaine."

"But-"

A sea of tears that clouded his vision, as memories of the past few weeks flooded his brain made his thoughts fuzzy.

"I have to go" he choked out.

He was half-way to the door when a strong hand caught his wrist he tried to fight it but he just didn't have the energy. He turned to face the Dark haired boy.

"wait, Kurt Please don't go… Please" said the other boy, his eyes shining with tears.


	5. Questions And Cold Shoulders

"Why, Blaine?" Kurt said angrily. "Why should I?"

"Because, Kurt, I don't want to lose you." said Blaine

Kurt's expression hardened,_ lose him_, Blaine couldn't lose him for two reasons, the first one being he was never Blaine's, and the second… he felt sure he'd always be Blaine's no matter what especially after HIM, Kurt's ex (if he could be called that), Morgan.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me in weeks." Blaine continued, when Kurt didn't reply.

"Well you should have thought about that!" said Kurt a bit more forcibly than he'd intended "before you flirted all last week. Shouldn't you?"

It was at that point when Rachel Nick and Jeff arrived at the Lima Bean. They slipped in quickly a joined Jaime in the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"So I'm guessing you've seen you've seen the problem" said Jaime concerned.<p>

"What's happened Jaime?" asked Rachel, pointing out to the coffee shop.

"They were just talking and Kurt started yelling."

"Oh Dear my best gay"

"What could have Blaine said" asked Jeff.

When they returned to the main area of the coffee shop Kurt had left and Blaine was sat staring at his coffee cup.

"You girls go find Kurt." Nick said with authority "we'll go talk to Blaine."

Nick took Jeff's hand and they walked over to the table where Blaine sat.

* * *

><p>"What do you guys want?" Blaine said moodily, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, not right now. He just felt like going back to his dorm and, providing Logan wasn't there with or without Julian, and turning on sad music and crying, he didn't want to have to do this to Kurt he <em>didn't.<em>

"Well hello to you too Blaine." said Jeff sarcastically.

"What's up Blaine, Jaime said you were talking and then Kurt started yelling." said Nick sounding concerned.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it."

"Blaine was it about, well, _him_?" Jeff said softly

Blaine knew full well which _him_ Jeff was talking about, and yes it was about him, but it was about Blaine too. Blaine was broken and it was that ihim's/i fault and now Blaine can't let himself be vulnerable no matter how deeply he cared about, maybe even loved, Kurt. He couldn't let himself get hurt like Logan hurt him again.

"Partly, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want Kurt to hate me. Does he hate me?"

"It sounds like it." joked Jeff; he received a sharp jab in the ribs from his boyfriend.

"I think what Jeff means is, it's possible he does, and "said Nick soothingly "Why was he so angry? Blaine what did you say"

"You're not going to stop until I tell you, are you?" Nick and Jeff shook their heads "Okay. Fine, well…"

* * *

><p>When Jaime and Rachel arrived at Kurt's navigator, he was playing 'Falling for you' very loudly and singing along. The tears he refused to let fall in the Lima bean streaming<p>

_ I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

"Mind if we join you honey?" asked Rachel as she turned the song off "this bad huh?"

"Of course not" Kurt replied "and obviously Rach, why would else would I listen to that bloody song"

"So what caused all that?" Jaime said worried

"Oh, yeah, that well." Kurt began. "Remember last week when he was flirting and everything"

"Yeah and he was all adorable. Go on" said Jaime and Rachel together

"Well he kind of told me he didn't want a relationship and I don't know why he flirted, if that wasn't where all this was heading"

"Awww honey, I'm sorry." Rachel cooed

"Want to come back in and at least finish your sandwich" Jaime said all motherly

"I don't know Jaime…"

"come on honey, You don't have to talk to him just at least come back to hang out with me and Jaime" said Rachel rubbing his upper arm.

"Okay, let me just fix my hair" said Kurt flashing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Kurt returned, Blaine looked hopeful. He was really hoping Kurt wasn't too mad at him, or at least he wouldn't stay mad at him.<p>

"Hey, Nick, Jeff" said Kurt purposely avoiding Blaine's eyes. "How are you guys?"

Kurt finished his Cucumber sandwich, and spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding Blaine's gaze, they basically talked about who inspires them the most and what music they were into. Both Blaine and Kurt were relatively silent throughout the discussion.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got in to the car he plugged in his iPod, turned the volume up and hit play. As he left the car lot, his favourite song from Hercules sounded over the speakers.<p>

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Blaine began to sing along.

_Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Tears started forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The next verse caused Blaine's reserve to break and the tears began to fall uncontrollably. So much so he was forced to pull over.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh _

Why, Why did Logan hurt him, things were going so well, and then Logan had broken him..

_ You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Now he couldn't let in another boy, the boy who he cared about after only meeting trice… Blaine was really broken, beyond repair, he thought.

_Whoa: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Blaine whispered the last verse through the sea of tears.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"I'm in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Blaine whispered to himself.

Maybe, Hopefully, Kurt Hummel wouldn't stay mad at Blaine forever, maybe he could stay friends with Kurt, maybe he could learn to trust again and maybe just maybe, eventually he could trust Kurt with his heart.


	6. Texts and Apologies

**Sunday 19th February**

(17:24) Hey Kurt, I'm Sorry about Sunday can we still be friends?

(17:25) Kurt, I know you must be mad at me but please text me back?

(23:37) _What do you want Blaine?_

(23:30) I just want to know if we can still be friends, I mean you're a nice person and I want to be your friend… I don't want to lose you Kurt, you the most amazing thing to happen since… since... Never mind just please?

(23:41) _Why did you spend all of Sunday flirting with me then! _

(23:42) Well, err it was so easy but I just can't get into a relationship right now

(23:45)_ You must have known you weren't ready for a relationship on Sunday though, but that didn't stop you from leading me on. _

(23:47) But Kurt… I didn't mean to flirt it is just hard for me to control myself around you; you make me feel happier than have done since…

(23:50)_ Since what? Stop leaving me with these mysterious... Things that you don't end up explaining. It's annoying and ruining your eloquent demeanour. _

(23:50) Kurt… I just can't talk about it, it's just … I just can't Kurt please.

(23:52) _Okay, I understand that you don't want to talk about it. But what you did was really mean Blaine. _

(23:53) I know Kurt and I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you. Honestly, I'd never put anyone through that especially you Kurt please forgive me…

(23:55)_ Look Blaine, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed, just let me sleep on it okay? _

(00:00) Okay sweet dreams

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 20th February<strong>

(07:30) Good Morning How was your sleep?

(08:50)_ Morning Blaine and it was okay. How was yours?_

(08:51) It was alright.

(08:53) _Well, that's good. I've been thinking about what you said yesterday._

(09:00)And?

(09:54)_ I want to be your friend Blaine, You're an amazing person. _

(10:00) Okay, shall we start again? Hi I'm Blaine.

(10:06) _Hey Blaine! I'm Kurt._

(10:26) Nice to meet you Kurt :)

(10:27) How are you?

(10:36) _I'm pretty good, what about you Blaine?_

(10:44) I'm awesome I just found out that this amazing guy who I was kind of a jerk to still wants to be friends

(10:45) Oh wait… no…fresh start I'm good I could really do with a coffee though care to join me?

(11:15)_ Well, that guy sounds pretty cool. I bet he thinks you're amazing too. And yeah coffee sounds good right now. _

(11:20) Yeah… he is

(11:21) Okay Lima Bean after school?

(11:22)_ I'll see you there. _

(11:24) Perfect, okay see you then

* * *

><p>(11:23)<em> Hey Rach. Blaine just asked me to go get coffee! <em>

(11:24) **Oh, really…what happened, aren't you still mad at him? **

(11:25) _He apologized. And there's no way I could stay mad at him._

(11:25) **Okay, that's good… did he give a reason for ya know… the flirting? **

(11:26) _He said he couldn't control himself and that I made him happy, what does that even mean?_

(11:26) **Oh, errm… I don't know, maybe he's … been through like a bad break up or something…**

(11:27) **Or maybe he's had his 'Morgan' too. **

(11:28) _Maybe he has. I want to be around him though, he's amazing Rachel. People get better with time right?_

(11:29) **Yeah…I just don't want to see you get hurt again…**

(11:30) _I'm not going to. Blaine would never intentionally hurt anyone. _

(11:31) **Okay as long as you're sure…**

(11:31)** Love you call me later **

(11:33) _I am sure and I will do. Love you too. _

* * *

><p>(11:23) Hey, Nick, Well he's my friend again… we're starting again.<p>

(11:24) That's great Blaine! I told you it would be okay. Can I tell Jeff?

(11:24) Yeah, I'm going to get coffee with him in a bit.

(11:25) What? Jeff or Kurt?

(11:26) Jeff, obviously… seriously Nick sometimes I think you spend a bit too much time with Jeff, it's starting to affect your brain… soon _you'll_ be drinking espressos ;)

(11:27) You're getting coffee with Jeff? Can I come? And just you wait, little Blainers, the same thing will happen to you. Don't worry though, it's fantastic.

(11:30) No Nick, I'm getting coffee with Kurt. Shall I start holding a sarcasm sign? What, Jeff will drive _me_ insane too shit I knew I shouldn't have befriended you guys, Jeff looked shifty… he probably was on espresso ;)

(11:32) Jeff drives everyone insane, and you love being our friend, sane is far too boring for you. Enjoy your coffee with lover boy, be a good boy this time. 

(11:46) Of course that's what I want you to think ;) and yes sane is far too boring it's true, he's not my lover boy because we're not dating… I *can't* date him. And I will, I can't lose him he means too much, it already too much knowing that I can't be the guy he deserves.

(11:50) He deserves you Blaine. You're amazing, Kurt sees that. I understand what he means to you, He's your Jeff. There's no such thing as can't. Don't be scared Blaine, I promise you that finding that one person is the most amazing feeling.

(11:52) You always know the right things to say Nick, but I'm broken what's Kurt gonna do with a broken boy. He *is* my Jeff. I've found him but I too broken, he deserves someone who isn't, someone who can reciprocate his feelings

(11:53) Why don't you leave it up to Kurt to decide what he wants? You cannot decide for him. Maybe Kurt can fix you, just like I'm sure you can fix him. 

(11:54) Maybe, wait what did you mean 'I could fix him'? He's not broken he's perfect.

(11:55) Nothing is ever perfect. 

(11:59) But he *is* Nick, he's amazing adorable, funny, charismatic and he gets my sarcasm, and his eyes, Nick, his eyes are the bluest i've seen…

(12:01) How do you know he hasn't had his heart broken? He might be in the same boat as you. You adore him, don't lie to him and don't lie to yourself. 

(12:10) I not lying to myself I am completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with this boy, but I'm not ready to let myself be open again not after what Logan did, speaking of which he's having Julian over tonight could I stay over at yours?

(12: 14) And I'm not lying to Kurt he's never asked me if I loved him, he's only asked why I flirted with him, and I gave him complete honesty.

(15:15) Of course you can stay, you don't need to ask. I just want you to be happy Blaine; I think Kurt can make you happy. 

(15:20) He does, he makes me very happy, thanks Nick, Thank You for everything.

(15:27) You're welcome, enjoy your coffee

(15:30) Will do, talk to you later


	7. Apology Coffee And A French Essay

As Kurt's Navigator pulled up outside the lima bean, Blaine sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hi" he said breathily as Kurt approached the table.

"Hi" said Kurt "So…how about that coffee then?"

Kurt didn't really seam himself, all the light Blaine had seen in Kurt face last week, well before_ the thing _happened , was gone, and Blaine felt terrible as it was his fault.

"Yeah…" said Blaine unable to take his eyes of the way Kurt's sweater hugged his hips. "Oh, err yeah okay I'll buy"

"Thanks, but you real-" Kurt began

"Yes, I do, if makes you feel better you can buy the coffee next time" Blaine said smiling

"What make you think there's going to be a next time; it depends on whether you can control yourself?"

"Hey now" said Blaine "I thought we were having a fresh start"

"We're were but _you_ decided you were buying apology coffee"

"It's not apology coffee its one friend buying coffee for another, normally the other friend doesn't argue."

"I'm not sure Blaine, I think this relationship if moving too fast, I mean are you_ sure_ you're ready to _buy me coffee_." Kurt joked "What if I develop deep feelings for the coffee buying what you will do then"

He saw Kurt flash a brief, genuine, smile and a small glimmer crossed his eyes.

"I'm sure I could handle it" Blaine said chuckling.

"Yeah Right" snorted Kurt "you haven't met diva Kurt yet"

* * *

><p>Kurt's sat himself at the table and waited patiently for Blaine's return. As he sat waiting he couldn't stop thinking about the way Blaine jeans hugged his thighs, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. When Kurt spent time with Blaine he forgot all about, that idiot Morgan, and how…how he… broke him.<p>

When Blaine arrived back at the table, Kurt was still lost in his thoughts; he gently set the coffee cups and plate of cucumber sandwiches down and took the seat opposite. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I've interrupted a deep thought haven't I?" said Blaine in a very silky voice "I can see it growing smaller in your eyes"

"Nerd!" scoffed Kurt.

"I am not" said Blaine indignantly.

"But you are… " said Kurt laughing.

"Fine… _maybe_ I have watched the Harry Potter movies a few too many times, but I can't resist Tom Felton, I mean come on its Tom" said Blaine

"Yeah, Tom Felton is cute…" 'But you're cuter' Kurt added in his head

"But…?"

"But nothing, there was no but there…" said Kurt hoping he didn't sound too panicky.

"Yeah, Okay… I believe you" said Blaine, a knowing smile played on his lips.

* * *

><p>Whilst Kurt was rambling on about how there was 'Definitely no "but" there' his mind drifted to what it would be like to spend time with Kurt, be the guy he wanted to be for him, care for him, love him, look after him. But he can't, because he's broken. He allows himself some little pleasures though , he lets his knee brush up against Kurt's, he feels the fire flare up under his skin and electricity pulsating through his body, He let himself steel glances at Kurt through his eyelashes, He lets his heart swell when Kurt smiles at him sweetly, when Kurt 'accidently' touches his hand. He allows himself that at least.<p>

"Blaine?" said Kurt, taking a sandwich from the plate. "Are you alright?"

"Wha-…" said Blaine removing himself from the trance. "Yeah?"

"I was asking if you wanted a sandwich" said Kurt smirking.

"Oh, yeah, I would. Sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

"You do that a lot"

"Hmmm… yeah I do, I suppose, but there's so much to think about in the world around me"

"Okay so enlighten me what were you in such deep thought about. Hurry up it's growing smaller in your eyes" He Joked

Kurt laughed how Blaine loved it lit up his face.

I was thinking how beautiful you are and how much I love you and want to be with to make you smile and be happy. I want to make you feel the like the most important person in the world. Blaine thought.

"Oh I was just thinking about… the essay I have to write for French class, as the final assessment"

* * *

><p>"Oh you take French?" asked Kurt hoping he sounded more intrigued than sad.<p>

Kurt's head flooded with bad thoughts about Morgan, and… and… no not now he told himself, you're having an great time with Blaine here, he doesn't need to know that you're broken, not that it matters, nothing's going to happen. You're just friends… anyway sound like what ever happened to him that he can't talk about was pretty bad… it probably has something to with that Logan guy…maybe all he needs is time… like Rachel said time is a great healer.

"Mais oui" said Blaine with the most ridiculous accent ever.

** (But yes)**

"Parfait, tu parle beaucoup de français?" said Kurt with perfect pronunciation and accent.

**(perfect, you speak a lot of French?)**

"Un peu" He said gesturing with his hands

**(a little bit)**

"Super, Blaine quel est votre essai sur?"

(super, Blaine what's your essay on?)

"Une personne qui vous inspire" said Blaine with a shy look on his face.

** (a person who inspires you)**

"Oh and who is that?"

"Err… not fully decided yet, either: Darren Criss, Curt Mega, Grant Gustin… Or someone else who I think is pretty amazing… but I don't know him all that well but his ability to make the best of a bad situation is amazing, seriously I personally don't know wh-how he does it"

"Oh, who is that last one?" asked Kurt he had his suspicions, he just wanted to clarify.

* * *

><p>"Oh, errm… I doubt you'd know him" said Blaine hoping it would throw Kurt off<p>

"Go on try me" said Kurt sounding persistent "I'm more than just a pretty face"

Blaine chuckled. I know that Kurt, I can see it in your eyes, your pretty blue, oh so blue, eyes. NO Blaine you can't… that already got you in to a bad situation with Kurt you don't want it to happen again, You don't know what will happen, he might shut you out for good, and we BOTH already know that that would kill you.

"Okay you really want to know?"

"Yes" said Kurt with a nod.

"It's you" Blaine mumbled into his coffee cup.

"What? It's- it's me?"

"Err… yeah, Ku-"

"You don't need to clarify yourself Blaine; I'm touched that you'd want to write about me…"

"Bbuuttt" said Blaine "there's definitely a but there"

"But," He said smiling "you don't know me, that well"

"Well I was hoping to get to know you better… It's not due until the last semester"

"Okay"

"Okay, you'll let me write about you… or okay you understand"

"Both" Kurt smiled and it lit up his eyes again.

Blaine liked seeing Kurt happy, it made him happy. He was glad he made Kurt happy, He was really beginning to fall…oh shit… had he made a terrible mistake?


	8. Texts And A Movie Date

bMonday 20th February /b

(19:18) Hey Kurt I had fun today we should do it again sometime?

(19:20) _Me to! And I would love to. _

(19:21) Same time next week?

(19:23) _That would be great. You doing anything through the week? _

(19:24) Well I have Warbler rehearsals on Mondays and Thursday s and a physics study session with Nick and Jeff on Wednesday, and I meet my mom for dinner on Fridays. why?

(19:30)_ Oh well, I was just wondering. We could do something during the week too, if you wanted too. _

(19:31) Yeah that sounds lovely, how about tomorrow we could go to lima bean or watch a movie?

(19:33) _Could we watch a movie? I have the new harry potter one... ;) _

(19:34) How about you bring Harry Potter we'll get a coffee and come back to my dorm?

(19:34) If you like we don't have to :)

(19:35) _No, that sounds good. I'll meet you at the lima bean at four tomorrow then?_

(19:36) yes that sounds nice ;)

* * *

><p><strong>(19:36) [Phone Call]<strong>

**So how did it go? What happened? Did he flirt again? What happened tell me everything? **

_Hello to you too. And it was fun. He wants to write an essay about me for his French class_.

**Hello, so no more unintentional flirting then? what the essay on I know it's about you but what about you**

_No unintentional flirting. And I'm his inspiring person. _

**awww soo sweet. **

_He's pretty adorable. Uh, Rachel. I really like him._

**Awwh honey, Well maybe he'll see how amazing you are and change his mind**

_I hope so. He still seems really worked up over this Logan guy, it must of been a bad break up. _

**Well he'll just need a bit of time to… accept it, ya no like you did with Morgan…Twice**

_Uh, can we not talk about Morgan. But yeah, Time. Time heals everything right?_

**alright yeah sorry, and yeah times a great healer, look what it did for Quinn about Beth, she doesn't even talk about her anymore really**

_you're right. I just hope it happens soon. I hate seeing him upset. _

**Awww Honey you really love him don't you?**

_Yeah, I think I'm starting too._

**Awww, you know you're so cute when you're in love it's like you have this beautiful air about you. So adorable**

_My god Rachel, stop being weird. How are you and Finn anyway?_

**I'm sorry but it's true, and things are going well my dads are letting him stay the night on Friday, but he is useless when it comes to the planning. I know you don't agree with it but would you please help me plan the wedding? **

_That's nice of your dads, and I would love to Rach. I'm still happy for you both._

**Shall we meet tomorrow to begin planning?**

_Um, I'm going to watch a movie at Blaine's tomorrow. But how about Wednesday?_

**oooh get in there Hummel, what ya going to watch and yeah Wednesday sounds fine to** **me**

_Shush Rachel. And I dont know, Probably some Harry Potter. _

**Oh… err sound lovely but honey… wont it… never mind**

_wont it what?_

**Remind you of you know…**

_Morgan? A little. It will be fine. _

**yeah are you sure honey… **

_Yeah I'm sure Rach. I better go, dads calling me_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 21st February <strong>

(08:07) Hey, Kurt just checking we're still on for tonight right, it's just I'll have to notify my… roommate.

(08:10) _Yeah we're on. And your roommate is your... ex? Right?_

(08:12) …Yeah okay great

(08:12) :)

(08:14)_ Isn't it weird that you practically live with your ex? _

(08:14)_ Sorry that came out too forward. We can just ignore that. _

(10:16) It's Fine and it can be, we generally just try to stay out of each other's way, it not too awkward really, I guess I'm just kind of use to him being around.

(10:17) _Oh, Do you think you two could ever get back together? _

(10:20) Hmm… I don't know, I doubt it since he's started dating this Julian guy…

(10:21) _Sorry. But yeah, film. I'll meet you at the LB at four. _

(10:23) Kurt…

(10:24) _What? _

(10:30) Why'd you ask?

(10:31) And I sorry if my answer hurt you…

(11:14)_ I'm fine Blaine. But I have to get to class. I'll see you at four. _

(11:14)_ :) _

(11:25) Okay…But you didn't answer my question…

(11:25) But yeah see you at four.

(11:30)_ I know. See you at four! _

(11:35) Alright, then see you later…

(11:47) _Bye, Blaine. _

* * *

><p>(14:55) My god Nick, I'm freaking out… the dorms still a mess and ive cleaned it twice… what if Logan comes back from Julian's too early or…or…<p>

(14:56) Relax Blaine, it's going to be fine! Logan will not come back early...

(14:59) But like what if he does or he doesn't leave before I come back with Kurt… and then there's like tension in the air

(15:00) It will be fine, he won't be there. You will have a wonderful night with Kurt and there will be plenty of chances for you to make a move.

(15:10) What! I thought we've covered this I'm broken Kurt doesn't want me, why would he and it's not like I can't hide my love for him… I've been doing it for a week now; I may be head over heels and completely in love with him but… I'm not ready to be there with another person I don't think I ever will…

(15:15) Calm down, I know. Just stop worrying. It's only Kurt. And Blaine, I'm leaving you with this because I have a date with Jeff. If somebody was in love with you, you would want to know right? Just don't leave it too late.

(15:21) Okay, have fun with Jeff, Yes I would, but I can't just tell him… I don't think I could stand it if he didn't feel the same way. You may see it as just Kurt but I see it as my amazing friend who I'm completely and hopelessly in love with but can't tell him…

(15:22) I *will* tell him…

(15:26) One day…

(15:36) Soon…


	9. Coffee And A Movie

It was around four on Tuesday, and Kurt had just strolled into the Lima Bean, his bag shrugged over his shoulder.

Hearing the bell from the opening door, Blaine had looked up from the table and caught Kurt's eye.

The smiles on both their faces couldn't be any bigger.

"Kurt!" Blaine jumped of his seat to give the taller boy a hug as soon as he was in reach of the table.

"Hey" Kurt replied, blushing at Blaine's affection in the busy coffee shop. Both boys sat down and Blaine slid Kurt's coffee towards him, earning thanks.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay, How was yours?" Kurt replied, slinging his bag under the table.

"It was good! Jeff was really hyper all day and the teachers we're getting stressed at him and he had this weird come down after lunch, it was like he was on drugs, but come on. It's Jeff. Nick thinks he had too much coffee, he's probably right. But yeah today was good...I've missed you though."

"I missed you too" Kurt replied. "And that sounds like Jeff."

Blaine just nodded at him, smiling like an idiot.

"I have a rough draft of that essay i was talking about, it's not in French yet, but could you... Would you like to take a look at it?"

"Of course, Blaine." Kurt put down his coffee cup while the other boy plucked his essay from his bag and handed it to Kurt. Watching carefully as Kurt's eyes followed the words on the paper.

_There are a lot of reasons to be inspired by someone, maybe they raised millions for charity, and maybe they worked their way up the career ladder from rock bottom. Maybe they're your favourite celebrity, staring in all the latest films, Maybe they've overcome so much in their life it hurts to think about._

_For me, I'm not going to be writing about Bill Gates or George Clooney, no matter how much i am inspired by them. Sure, Bill's hard work literally paid off, and I admire George and his famous, yet still very much himself ways, but there is someone far more important that I aspire to be like, his name is Kurt Hummel. _

_I may not have known him long, but he makes me want to be a better person, but I do not strive to be him. For if I was to be him I wouldn't have been graced with the honour of him becoming my closest friend. He's kind, loving and the most amazing person I have ever met. And although some people may perceive me as being naïve, that's all it takes for a person to inspire me. Kurt is everything that is good._

"Blaine... This... Thank you." Kurt says, spluttering. Blaine just looks at him intently, smiling.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The boys were sat on Blaine's bed, watching the closing credits to the harry potter film they had just finished which Blaine was hugely impressed with.<p>

"..And Mrs Weasley! God damn, she is the coolest person ever." He said, waving his arms for effect. Kurt chuckled at his eagerness.

"I guess she's pretty cool. Nothing on Neville though."

"I think somebody has a crush on Mr Puberty-Got-Me-Good!" Blaine sang, poking Kurt in the ribs.

"Blaine! That's ticklish!" Kurt shouted between laughing.

"Admit you have a crush on him." Blaine teased, moving his hands to tickle across the other boy's chest, which only made him laugh harder.

Kurt shook his head, still giggling away while Blaine climbed almost on top of him.

"Admit it and I'll stop it, Kurt." Blaine said, a grin spreading across his face. Kurt noticed the closeness of Blaine and took in a breath. Blaine, the oblivious fool he was, continued. His hands draping over Kurt's arms and tickling non-stop.

Then they sneaked their way under Kurt's arm and the older boy couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter, forgetting about the closeness of his crush for a few minutes. Blaine eventually joined in with the chuckling when Kurt tried to fight him off, pushing at his chest.

That's when Blaine noticed, he stopped smiling and the two boys were left staring at each other awkwardly before Blaine rolled of Kurt and lay next to him. It was silence other than them catching their breath.

A few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"… I think you'd be in Slytherin, kurt." Blaine muttered. Kurt huffed out a laugh.

"You'd be in Gryffindor."

"But then we'd be arch enemies and never get to hang out!" Blaine protested, turning onto his side, glad Kurt wasn't affected by the 'tickle' incident.

"Exactly." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I don't think so Hummel, we'd pull a Romeo and Juliet."

"I would be Juliet, right?"

"You can be whoever you want to be." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and checked his phone, scowling at the time displayed upon it.

"It's late, I have to set off or my dad will go crazy."

Blaine sighed and sat up, reaching for his shoes.

"I'll walk you down."

* * *

><p>Blaine shut the door to his room and walked Kurt down the hall, their arms brushing together. That's when Jeff practically jumped out of his room.<p>

"Hey Blaine. Oh hey Kurt! What're you doing here?"

"And a wild Jeff appears…" Blaine muttered quietly with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt nudged him, giving him a disapproving stare.

"I was just watching a movie with Blaine."

"And you didn't invite me?" Jeff asked, almost heart broken.

"We forgot, Sorry Jeff." Blaine glared at him, motioning for him to go with a shake of his head.

Jeff seemed to understand and winked at the two of them.

"It's okay! I hope you guys had fun. I'll see you soon Kurt." He said playfully, reaching over and hugging Kurt. "Blaine, Come see us when you come back up."

Blaine nodded and steered Kurt out to where his car was parked, holding the door open for him while he got in.

"That was fun, thank you for coming over and putting up with my love for all things potter."

"No, thank you for letting me come join you." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled at him and closed his door, and Kurt rolled the window down.

"I really better go. I'm already going to be late."

Blaine hesitated, miserable at the fact Kurt was already in the car so he couldn't give him a goodbye hug. He settled for a squeeze on the arm.

"Okay, drive safely and text me when you're home. I'll see you, Kurt"

Kurt nodded and said his goodbye, driving off and leaving Blaine stood in the parking lot, dreading the long interrogation he knew he was going to be getting of Jeff and Nick when he returned up stairs.


	10. Texts and Plans

_Tuesday 21st February _

(21:30) Kurt, are you home okay, it just you didn't text me and I was a bit worried :)

(21:33) _Ah, Sorry! My mind must have been elsewhere, I got home fine!_

(21:34) Phew… okay good, I'm glad

(21:35) _I Had fun tonight!_

(21:36) Yeah? Me too, I really like spending time with you Kurt

(21:38) Erm would you like to meet me on Saturday for coffee, I would stick to our usual Sunday slot but my brother and sister are visiting on Sunday ;)

(21:39) _Likewise, Blaine. And sure, Saturdays completely fine, I'm glad you're getting to see your brother and sister! You haven't told me much about them. What're they like?_

(21:39) Great! No I haven't, Sarah is adorable, really sweet, she got that from mom, she's 16 … Cooper is great he's 26, very protective he's a substitute teacher, he protected me when my dad… nevermind, that's more of a story for another time and in person… sorry.

(21: 41) _They sound lovely. And that story: You know I'm here, Always._

(21:43) Thanks Kurt, likewise okay :). They are amazing I haven't seen them in a while

(21:45) _Thanks :) I can sense your excitement from your texts!_

(21:46) Am I that obvious, damn… I'll have to tone it down a bit ;)

(21:47) But I am so excited about meeting them… I've really missed them

(21:48) _There's no need to tone anything down! That's really sweet; I bet they've missed you too! _

(21:49) OKAY THEN OH MY GOD I'M SOO LOOKING FORWARD TO SUNDAY!

(21:50) Look I dialled it up a bit ;)

(21:52) _I'M EXCITED FOR SATURDAY. WOO._

(21:53) ME TOO, I GET TO HAVE COFFEE WITH MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND! :D

(21:53) _Me to! What a coincidence!_

(21:54) Wow that's freaky…

(21:57) M_y best friend is kind of freaky_.

(21:58) Hey!

(21:59) Well mine is too, he kinda makes up for it though he's soo sweet.

(22:05) _Ha-ha. Well mines pretty adorable. I think mine is better than yours._

(22:07) Yeah right, mine beats yours hands down… he puts up with me for starters

(22:11) _Blaine. I do not put up with you._

(22:12) Awww, really?

(22:14) _Of course not! _

(22:15) Of course not really? Or of course you don't put up with me?

(22:18) _Sorry. Of course I don't put up with you. There's nothing to put up with, I like you Blaine, for being you_.

(22:19) Awww, thank you Kurt, and I like you for being you, that's why I'm writing this essay :)

(22:23) _I feel like I should write an essay about you! But the only essay I have to write is about the Second World War. You're not exactly Hitler, Blainey._

(22:25) I could be Hitler… but I'm not a very good essay topic… Blainey? Really Kurtsie…

(22:25) ;)

(22:27) _You'd be a great essay topic. Think about the many paragraphs I'd write about your hair gel. And Kurtsie? Realllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

(22:29) Dapper Dan and I are good friends… and they don't really like loose hair at Dalton they don't appreciate my curls… it's become habit and Yes if you call me Blainey then you are Kurtsie

(22:32) _I Like your curls. What if I call you Blainers?_

(22:32) Blainers would work ;) I like Blainers :D

(22:33) Kurtsie ;)

(22:33) Kurty?

(22:33) Hummelmister?

(22:35) _If I get called any of those I will pee on everything you love._

(22:35) Of course you highness, what would you deign to be called *bows*

(22:37) _I am 7__th__ in line for the throne, so I'd watch it with your sarcasm sweetheart._

(22:38) Well in that case I beg your forgiveness…you almost royal majesty

(22:41) _You're forgiven, little Blainers._

(22:43) Little? That's it King or not you are now called Kurtsie

(22:44) I'll have you know I'm not short I'm vertically challenged

(22:45) Gravity just likes me

(22:48) _It must like you a lot! _

(22:49) Hey watch it Hummelmister, or forever feel the wrath of my hobbitiness

(22:53)_ It is on like donkey Kong!_

(22:54) Bring it!

(22:59) _Goodnight Blaine. X_

(23:00) Night night Kurty x

* * *

><p>(22:00) <em>Hey Rach! <em>

(22:01) **Hey, well someone is sounding very happy, what happened on your date with Blaine?**

(22:06) _We watched a movie. And then he was tickling me and he was just really close for second and Rachel my god I love him._

(22:07) **Awww Kurt and Blaine Sitting in a tree… but what are you going to do honey.**

(22:13) _I don't know! What should I do?_

(22:14) **Well, I think you should tell him…**

(22:19) _But how?_

(22:20) **Just be honest with him, like just go 'Blaine I need to tell you something' and then tell him**.

(22:24) _But what if it freaks him out and then he hates me? I can't lose Blaine._

(22:26) **Honey, he likes you… **

(22:27) **okay how about this then next time you see him try to find out how he sees the relationship but without directly asking.**

(22:28) _I'm seeing him on Saturday. I could do it then!_

(22:29) **Great, so are you just going to tell him or test the water…**

(22:31) _Both, I guess? I'll test the water first._

(22:32) **Good Luck honey, has he done anything lately to suggest he's changed his mind?**

(22:34) _The tickle incident, we both kinda just stopped and stared at each other for a really long time._

(22:35) **Oooh what tickle incident? When you were watching the movie?**

(22:36) _Oh, he just started a tickle fight after the movie and was kind of climbing all over me._

(22:37) **That's sooo adorable, well if that isn't change I don't know what is, he likes you Kurt**.

(22:38) _I like him Rach! I'm gonna get some beauty sleep so I'll see you tomorrow. Night x _

(22:39) **Sweet dreams of loverboy night, we'll discuss wedding plans tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>(23:34) Nick!<p>

(23:35) Blaine!

(23:36) Guess what?

(23:37) What?

(23:38) Guess!

(23:39) OMG YOU KISSED KURT? FINALLY!

(23:40) No Nick, close though guess again?

(23:42) YOU TOLD HIM HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM?

(23:43) Getting warmer…

(23:43) TELL ME ALREADY BLAINE.

(23:44) I'M GOING TO TELL HIM ON SATURDAY! I've been thinking a lot about it in the past few hours and you know we had that tickle fight?

(23:45) Ahh! That's awesome Blaine! And the tickle fight where you really wanted to kiss him?

(23:46) Yeah! You have no idea how much I wanted too Nick, I've wanted to for weeks

(23:47) I still don't see why you didn't…

(23:51) Because I hadn't thought about really actually telling him, I didn't want to screw up like I did before, I need time to plan how I'm going to tell him and exactly what I'm going to say because if I don't he'll do his magic spell and turn me to a blathering idiot…

(23:53) There's other ways he could turn you into a blathering idiot if you tell him. You'll be fine, just tell him.

(23:55) Nick! Yeah, yeah okay yes I'll tell him. night Nick I should get some sleep ive got Murdoch first and there is no way I'm falling asleep you know who he'll pair me with for 'catch-up' if he catches me.

(23:56) Yeah, I know, it sucks. I'll see you tomorrow, I think we have math! Goodnight. 

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday 22<em>_nd__ February_

(08:30) Good Morning, Kurtsie

(08:37) _No_

(08:38) _It's too early for that_

(08:39) What for the Good Morning or the Kurtsie?

(08:42) _Both, but good morning Blaine! X_

(08:43) Good Morning… again I think you need your coffee… don't you?

(08:45) _Coffee would be so good right now._

(08:46) *Sends virtual coffee* I'm on my way to class right now but I have an off period after lunch period if you'd like meet for coffee?

(08:50) We don't have too, it was just an idea

(08:55) _I'd love too. The lima Bean? _

(08:57) Yeah see you about 1?

(08:59) _I'll be there. Gotta go, class is starting! _

* * *

><p>(10:43) <em>Morning, are we thinking reddish place settings?<em>

(10:44) **Yes, a nice romantic feel for the reception**.

(10:46) Awwh, it's going to be so good.

(10:47) **I…WE … need your creative eye to get it just right… if your outfits are anything to go on… by the way might I be able to borrow that sweater you wore Monday? It's really cute **

(10:49) _It will be amazing! And sure! I love that sweater though so I want it back._

(10:50) **but only thanks to you and I WILL return it I promise**

(10:52) _You better!_

(10:53) **I WILL anyway I'd better go, Mrs Brown keeps looking at me… we'll talk in our off period after Lunch? **

(10:56) I'm actually going to grab coffee with Blaine, ring me tonight?

(10:57) **Sure, enjoy your coffee**

* * *

><p>(16:49) <em>Hey Blaine! <em>

(16:50) Hey Hummelmister!

(16:51) You're giving me a death stare aren't you?

(16:52) By the way I had fun at the Lima Bean

(16:58) _The worst death stare. You'd be terrified. And I did too!_

(17:50) I *am* terrified

(17:51) How's the wedding planning going

(17:56)_ You should be… It's actually fun. I like planning things! _

(17:57) It's terrifying imagining your death stare Kurtsie, and I'm glad you're having fun!

(18:00) What's on your mind right now?

(18:03) _its one hell of a death stare. And right now? You._

(18:04) Me? What about me?

(18:07)_ that would be telling.._

(18:08) Well, you're death stare is on my mind… and how long the roomie and his boyfriend are going to be…

(18:09) Nick and Jeff are on a date so I'm stood outside my dorm room door… is that odd…

(18:13) _That's not odd. That sucks Blaine, I'm sorry._

(18:14)_ It is kind of funny though _

(18:18) Humph. I'm glad you find my pain funny; do you know how much it hurts to hear them fucking through the crack in the door? I feel dirty, sitting here hearing them… I'm going for a walk.

(18:23) _Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. _

(18:34) _I would never find your pain funny. _

(19:04) _Please text me back._

(19:34) _Blaine. _

(20:26)_ At least tell me if you're in yet?_

(20:38) I know Kurt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you… I'm not mad at you, I was… am mad at *him*. I'm in now…I'm really sorry for snapping at you Kurt.

(20:43)_ Blaine, it's okay. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of said that. Let's just forget this okay? _

(20:44) Sounds good to me… I' happy forgetting these past 2 hours… anyway… I have an essay about a certain chestnut hair young man to continue with…

(20:47) _Well then, I'll let you get to it. Speak tomorrow yeah?_

(20:49) Yeah, speak tomorrow x

* * *

><p>(20:57) <strong> [Phone Call] <strong>

**Hey honey how did coffee with Blaine go?**

_It was good. How was the rest of your day_?

**it was alright, Mrs Brown caught me texting and stuck me with a gigantic essay, How were the waters so to speak have you got any closer to making you decision?**

_Oh god, sorry Rachel! And I think I'm going to tell him on Saturday._

**Oh it was worth it! and that's great honey**

_ha-ha! And I know. I hope it goes well. _

**He *Likes* you Kurt, of course it will go well, and then you'll have a date to mine and Finn's wedding**

_I hope so. He does look good in a suit. _

**I bet he does**

He'd probably look good in just about anything even

**Oh god, you've gone in to love-sick-puppy mode, it's adorable though…**

_I'll be quiet, I'm tired Rachel, I think Im gonna go to bed. Speak to you tomorrow? _

**Okay, you didn't have to you know it's nice to hear you being happy, you always sound happy when you talk about him, but yeah speak to you tomorrow sweet dreams my love sick puppy**

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 23rd February<span>

(19:22)_ RACH_

(19:24)_ RACHEL! _

(19:25) **What, what, what's wrong?**

_(19:27) Blaine's been texting me all this week. SATURDAY IS TWO DAYS AWAY. _

(19:28) **Calm down Kurt… breathe… everything is going to be fine I promise**

(19:31) _I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! _

(19:32) **Well you should be… you are FINALLY telling ol' Blainers**

(19:33) **Excited that is**

(19:35) _This is so nerve wracking! Ugh I don't know what to wear on sat! You should help me. _

(19:36) **I'm on my way over now with coffee and my specialty sugar cookies**

(19:40) _You're the best. I'll be pacing in my room!_

* * *

><p><em>Friday 24th February<em>

(11:45) We're still on for tomorrow right?

(11:47) _Yes! As long as you are. :) _

(11:48) Yes of course I am… have I ever cancelled on you?

(11:52)_ Never ever! _

(11:53) Right! So I'm still coming…I can't not…

(11:53) Sorry that sounded a bit weird just ignore that last part?

(11:56) _I could, but I'm not going to. I'm excited for coffee_!

(11:58) I like getting coffee with you Kurt, best part of my week if I'm honest.

(12:03) _Me to :) _

(12:10) Yeah?

(12:10) ;)

(12:12) _Yes Blaine, you are the favourite part of my week. Is your ego exploding_?

(12:14) Only as much as yours did when I told you about the essay that I'm writing about you… by the way I've written a bit more… maybe I'll show it to you later.

(12:16) _My ego did no such thing! I'd love to read it :D_

(12:27) Over coffee after school

(12:34) _Can't wait. See you soon!_

(12:45) See you then! x

* * *

><p>(23:49) Nick, I can't do it what if he rejects me… Or Or<p>

(23:52) Blaine, you're never going to know if you don't try. Just tell him, I promise everything will be alright.

_Saturday 25__th__ February_

(00:00) But what if it's not what if he never talks to me again… what if he hates me….

(00:03) That's not going to happen, this is Kurt we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. I know it's scary, but you have nothing to worry over.

(00:05) YES! I do Nick, I could lose *everything* if he's not… I'd literally die…

(00:08) You are overreacting.

(00:08) Just tell him, you can do it Blaine; he's going to love you back.

(00:09) And I'll win the bet I made with Jeff and Trent. All's well!

(00:10) You guys are betting on me? I'm not overreacting, I Love this boy and what if I screw it up, what if I break he's heart, what if … what if it all goes wrong….

(00:16) Yes, so you better do it Saturday. If you really love him Blaine, you're going to tell him. YOLO, Blaine, YOLO. 

(00:17) I can't believe that my best friends would bet on me, you best split the winnings with me! And I do really love him, he's the first thing I think of when I wake up and last when I go to sleep… I have to tell him everything… I'm going to tell him later on our date…

(00:19) I will. ;)

(00:22) I'm glad you've found him, you both deserve each other, text me afterwards when you're together if you can remember...

(00:23) I'll try to, I should get my beauty sleep… I don't think he'll like sleepy grumpy Blaine ;) sorry about that…

(00:25) You're not forgiven yet, I'll be craving chocolate cupcakes for the next week. Night!

(00:27) I'll have to get started on those… night


	11. Friendship and a Dinner Date

It was a very stormy March Saturday morning and Kurt was meeting Blaine for their weekly coffee, they'd switched this week because this Sunday Cooper and Sarah we're coming to visit Blaine at Dalton.

"Hey," said Kurt running in from the rain "Awww thanks Blaine, How'd you know my coffee order?"

"I just know… Or I told Jaime I was meeting you and she just made one" Blaine muttered.

Kurt laughed Blaine loved it when Kurt laughed.

"Thanks Jaime!" Kurt shouted to his brown haired friend behind the counter.

"Hey, What if I _did_ guess" said Blaine indignantly

"Did you…?" asked Kurt with a knowing smile

"Well…no bu-"

"Ha… you see _know_ these things"

"Bet you don't know mine" said Blaine, hoping he caught Kurt out.

"Medium Drip" said Kurt proudly, grinning at Blaine.

"Oh, you know my coffee order" said Blaine sounding defeated.

Damn, he was so stupid how could he _not_ know the boy-he-loves' coffee order… Kurt knew Blaine's… As he sat there staring in to those beautiful blue eyes, he had made his decision….

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there and despite how much it hurt knowing that he could lose Blaine by telling him it was worth the risk, Blaine was worth the risk. He'd tried to distance himself to not let himself fall for Blaine but whenever he'd almost reached an epiphany Blaine would do something completely adorable and gooberish that Kurt would fall again. He'd fallen for Blaine from when he first saw him, he <em>always<em> wanted to be the one to make Blaine smile, he had the most amazing smile, Kurt thought, it lit up he's entire being, like a beam of light coursing through his body, Kurt loved making Blaine happy. He was content being just Blaine's friend… even though it killed him, he wanted to tell Blaine so badly about how he felt but he hadn't wanted to ruin what they had… it would kill Kurt to lose the most important person in his life, besides his dad anyway. When Morgan had broken him… he'd taken a piece of Kurt with him… but what if… what if Blaine was that missing piece… Rachel had convinced him he was going to tell Blaine. Hopefully Blaine would feel the same way.

"Kurt… Kurt, are you okay?" asked Blaine sounding concerned.

"Wha- Yeah, yeah I'm fine" said Kurt

"Are you sure?" said Blaine still sounding really worried, handing Kurt a napkin.

It was at that point when Kurt realised he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ye-yeah, will you excuse me for a minute?" asked Kurt.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay, would you like me to get Jaime?" asked Blaine understanding that this was none of his business.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine <em>hated<em> seeing Kurt upset, it broke his heart. Blaine walked up to the Barista.

"Hey Jaime, Kurt wants to see you, he's just gone to the bathroom… "

"Okay, I'm on it…" said Jaime "Don't worry Blaine." giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder

Blaine _was_ worried, he hated that Kurt was sad… he hated the fact that he didn't know what made him sad even more, he hated it because of what he said a few weeks ago and because of Logan he was unable to hold Kurt and kiss away all his sadness like he wanted to. He wanted to kiss those perfect, pink lips so badly…

* * *

><p>"Honey," said Jaime, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"<p>

She heard music playing and Kurt's voice sounding through the door, although racked with sobs he was still singing beautifully.

_But I did, I can_

_I was, I am_

_Only human, living, dying_

_Just like any fool who ever breathed_

_If love is blind_

_If love's a drug_

_It always is_

_It always was and_

_Love was surely made for fools like me _

Jaime Chimed in with the backing vocals. She saw Kurt tear stained face and settle down next to him on the floor and put her arm round him and gave him a hug, allowing him to sob in to her shoulder.

_ I know where I'm going_

_I'm tripping I'm sliding around_

_That's ok_

_At least I'm excited_

_It wasn't how I planned it_

_(wasn't how I planned it)_

_Feet are where I landed_

_(At least I understand it now)_

_My feet are where I landed_

_(feet are staying on the ground) _

"Oh, Honey, would you like me to get Rachel to come drive you home?" Jaime asked when Kurt finished the song.

"No. No I'm fine" said Kurt "it's just I've really fallen for him Jaime, and I _know_ he doesn't want more, and I'm broken and damaged but when I'm with him it's like I've been fixed"

"Oh, honey… you need to tell him he deserves to know… maybe he's changed his mind"

"I know, I might tell him today… I just want to know how he sees this relationship… I hope he's changed his mind... I really do love him…" sighed Kurt.

* * *

><p>When Kurt returned Blaine noticed an air of determination around him.<p>

"Feeling better?" he asked tentatively

"Yeah much, Thanks Jaime" said Kurt smiling.

"Okay, I'm glad" said Blaine.

"Hey, what's your favourite Disney film you can only choose one" stated Kurt smiling.

"My very own Sophie's choice" said Blaine overdramatically and placing a hand on his chest. "I'll have to say The Little Mermaid, what's yours?"

"Ha-ha Mine's The Little Mermaid too I just love the songs"

"Yeah," said Blaine "me too"

Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt. Taking in everything, his soft, pale complexion, he crystal blue eyes, his beautiful, plump pink lips, the way his jeans hugged his hips, the way his deep blue sweater complemented his skin, the way his cheeks coloured when Blaine caught him looking. He counted every eyelash, he looked at the way he fiddled with the coffee cup lid, and Blaine loved it all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine." Asked Kurt hoping he wasn't blushing too much "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to mine for tea tonight?"<p>

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine's response. He moved his keys around in his hands.

"Sure, beats a lonely dinner in my dorm whilst Logan is out with Julian" said Blaine panicking slightly "A-As long and you dad won't mind"

Why did Blaine have to mention Logan, obviously he's still hung up on this guy, Kurt couldn't do that to Blaine or himself, as much as he loved Blaine he couldn't let himself fall_ more_ in love with him if he didn't reciprocate, he decided against it, this dinner was now to be Kurt bringing his really good friend home for tea...

"Of course he won't, he really wants to meet you Blaine" said Kurt "Carole will be home soon, we should leave. Follow me" said Kurt smiling at Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine climbed in to his car and waited for Kurt to pull out so he could follow. Blaine was thinking about the reality of the situation.<p>

Shit, I'm going to meet Kurt's dad…

What if he asks me what if going between me and Kurt what do I say…

What if he hates me…

What if Kurt has told him about the flirting…

"Calm down Blaine, You'll be fine you made you decision, just go through with it… its time… just like Nick said Kurt deserves you, and he's staid with you even though you told him you didn't want anything more he likes you Blaine there's nothing to worry about"

And then he pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson household, took a deep breath and climbed out of the car…


	12. Dinner And Decisions

Kurt opened his front door and let Blaine in, hurrying him into the kitchen to escape from the rain. He made a start on the coffee while Blaine leaned against the counter, he was about to start a conversation when a middle aged, brown haired women joined them.

"Hey Kurt, you're back. Who's your friend?" She asked, smiling friendlily at Blaine who straightened up and smiled nervously at her in return, glancing at Kurt.

"This is my friend Blaine from the lima bean." Kurt responded while stirring the coffee. "Is it okay for him to stay a while?"

"Of course dear, it's nice to meet you Blaine, will you be staying for dinner?" Carole questioned.

Blaine looked towards Kurt again, who nodded at him.

"I would love to, Mrs Hudson." Blaine replied "If you're sure it's okay?"

"It's fine honey, why don't you two go wait with Finn in the living room, Dinner will be ready when you're dad gets home in about half an hour Kurt." Carole said from inside the fridge.

"Sure" Kurt replied, handing Blaine his coffee and guiding him out the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine found himself sat between Kurt and Finn on the family couch. Kurt was beating Finn at a video game and Finn wasn't impressed.<p>

"Bro! I thought you couldn't even play this game!" Finn moaned, bashing buttons on his control pad.

"It's not exactly hard Finn." Kurt remarked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did Puck teach you? Or Sam? Wait, how did you get that? That's like the best weapon you can get!" Finn quizzed a confused look on his face. The faint sound of a door opening and closing could be heard...

"Dad must be home." Kurt stated, tossing his control pad away and rushing out the room. At this point, Blaine yet again sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair, earning a few dodgy looks from Finn.

"He'll be okay, with me... me being here right?" Blaine stammered.

But Finn was too engrossed in his game again to answer.

When the tall bald man entered the living room ranked closely by Kurt he gave Blaine a slight nod.

"So, Blaine" Burt said, telling Blaine that Kurt had already filled his dad in, with this thought Blaine relaxed slightly.

"Kurt says you like Football. What team do you support?"

Blaine cleared his throat, his mouth had got unusually dry, he hadn't been this nervous since he'd met Logan's parents in May last year, No Blaine told himself internally. Don't go opening that door now.

"The Ohio Buckeyes, of course sir." Blaine said still incredibly nervous.

"_Sir_" Burt Chuckled. "Please kiddo, call me Burt"

Burt? Okay well that seemed like progress, he let out a sigh of relief. He seemed nicer than Logan's dad, No… Blaine scolded himself yet again. Stop thinking about that … you're with this amazing, beautiful boy who cares about you; you can see it in his eyes, beautiful blue eyes. This boy had become his best friend in a short amount of time but the connection between them was like no other relationship Blaine had known before.

His mind flashed back over the past couple of weeks, to every single smile Kurt flashed at him when he entered the room, every time his leg accidently brushed against Kurt's and Kurt tensed, a small blush creeping onto his face. Every time he felt Kurt's eyes lingering a little longer than normal. To the way he himself was overcome with content whenever he was around the slightly taller boy. Kurt was on his mind before he went to sleep, and as soon as he woke up. In fact, Kurt was always on his mind. As much as that scared Blaine, he wouldn't have it any other way. Being friends with him would never be enough, he wanted all of him. Tonight is the night he's going to share these feelings with Kurt.

Before he had time to think any more about it Carole bustled in to the room.

"Boys, dinners ready!" She Chimed, hustling them into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Blaine found that dinner went rather pleasantly. Carole was insanely sweet. Burt, although very wary and protective was an honest and nice person. He could understand why Kurt loved his parents so much. Finn made jokes with his mouth open, his mother scolded him. Burt and Carole even asked if he wanted to stay the night so he wouldn't have to drive home in the storm, which he gratefully accepted. Blaine had enjoyed the evening, all of his nerves washed away. That was until Finn returned to his room and Kurt and Carole went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. Leaving Blaine sat across from the father of the boy he had started to develop feelings for.<p>

"So will your parents be okay with you staying?" Burt asked, trying to make conversation.

Blaine grimaced at the mention of his parents. His parents probably wouldn't approve, but thankfully he wasn't staying at home.

"I actually board at Dalton, but my parents wouldn't mind. Thanks for letting me stay by the way Sir." Blaine answered politely.

Burt, still surprised by the boys continued courtesy chuckled at him. This was the first boy his son had brought home, and even though Kurt had insisted they we're only friends, he wasn't so sure.

"You can relax, you know. I'm not going to shoot you." Blaine let out a small laugh. "What's going on with you and Kurt?" Burt carried on cautiously.

Blaine was taken aback by this question. His eyes widened and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"We're just friends." he muttered quietly, blushing like mad.

"Kurt said that. But are you sure?" Burt replied, looking intently at him.

Blaine didn't want to lie to the man. This was Kurt's father, and whether Burt liked him was of much importance to Blaine.

"Okay, your son is amazing Mr Hummel. I'm so grateful that I've gotten to know him. I really, really like him."

Burt just nodded at him, hearing someone coming towards the door. Kurt opened it

"Dad, me and Blaine are going to go to my room, work on his french essay."

Blaine looked quickly towards Burt who gave him a slight wink, got up and followed Kurt to his room.

"Door open" Burt shouted downstairs

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the bathroom doing his nightly moisturising routine after his shower, it was nearing midnight and he was trying not to think about the gorgeous boy stretched out on his bed, clad in his old sweats and a grey tank top that left nothing to the imagination. He peeked around the door to find Blaine entirely focused on the movie playing, humming quietly along to the song. Kurt smiled to himself, finished up and went to join him.<p>

"You know, I always wanted to be Ariel when I was little..." Kurt stated, perching upon the end of the bed.

Blaine looked up from the screen, and sat up on the bed scooting over to make room for Kurt.

"I was more of an Eric kind of guy, but you'd make a lovely Ariel." he replied while pausing the film, a smile playing on his face, silently hoping Kurt would pick up the hint.

"But Eric was super handsome!" Kurt teased.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, lightly hitting him with a pillow. "You don't think I'm handsome enough to play Eric?" he asked, bringing out his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt's cheeks reddened at his question and before he could answer Blaine interrupted.

"Kurt, _are you blushing?_"

Ignoring Blaine's comment, Kurt carried on.

"I think you're more than handsome enough Blaine." He said rolling his eyes. "Now, are you hungry?"

"I am a little bit peckish" he answered while rubbing his tummy.

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab some food then, you stay here, I don't want to wake my dad and Carole" and with that he headed towards the stairs of the basement, stopping when Blaine called out his name. He turned to face him.

"What?"

"I love that I made you blush." He said with a wink and smirk on his face.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at him again, and ascended the stairs.


	13. Feelings and a Midnight Feast

Kurt returned a few minutes later with a plateful of cucumber sandwiches.

"Somebody order a 'Jaime Beatty' speciality cucumber sandwich á la Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine hit the play button on the remote, humming at the sound of sandwiches.

"Kurt," said Blaine a hint of desperation and seriousness in his voice "I need to tell you something"

"Okay" said Kurt slightly worried.

"Well these past few weeks have been amazing for me, you've made me feel happier than I have done in months" Blaine said averting his gaze to his hands.

Kurt nodded unsure of where this was all going, Blaine wasn't about to break him again. He couldn't stand to be broken twice by the boy he was head over heels for; he wouldn't be able to take it.

"I'm falling for you" Blaine continued slowly sucking in a breath and looking up from his hands to meet Kurt's eyes "catch me Kurt…"

"Only if you catch me too" said Kurt breathily.

"Of course I will," whispered Blaine still staring into Kurt's eyes, his beautiful sparkling blue eyes, hand reaching up to stroke Kurt's cheek.

At that moment Kurt's favourite bit of the little mermaid began to play…

_Percussion_

_Strings_

_Winds_

_Words_

Their eyes stayed locked on each other's, staring in to one another's souls drinking in all the knowledge they could from the beautiful eyes they were looking at.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Blaine's eyes kept flicking between Kurt's mouth and his eyes; he was subconsciously licking his lips.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

Kurt mimicked this action edging closer to Blaine, closer, closer, closer.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl _

* * *

><p>Then all at once Kurt was ensconced in the scent of Blaine, he smelt of sandalwood and cinnamon, Blaine's lips found Kurt's, they were pressed against his in some sort of desperation, his tongue was lazy tracing Kurt's lower lip, begging, pleading for access. Fireworks were going off behind Kurt's eyelids.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over so he was on top of Kurt, Kurt tasted so good he wanted to taste every inch of that beautiful mouth, but he retracted his tongue and Kurt's entered his mouth obviously determined to taste every inch of Blaine too. When he'd finally regained some control he pulled away.<p>

* * *

><p>They both instantly missed the feeling of the other boys lips, the breath of the other boy on his nose, they pulled away staring in to one another's eyes yet again, but there was something more, something was drawing them in they moved closer again and lips touched, in a chaste kiss.<p>

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Wow" they breathed in unison.

Then Kurt attempted to push Blaine off but Blaine grabbed his shoulders and they both rolled off his bed and on to the floor.

"Now, it's more realistic Ariel, they both fall in don't they" said Blaine.

"That's true but I believe Eric did not pull Ariel into the water" said Kurt, beaming and cheeks glowing scarlet "and you _are_ the perfect Eric, you are _my_ Eric"

Perfect? Blaine was in no-way perfect, he was still slightly broken, there were minor fractures and cracks… but Kurt was he was beautiful, kind, sweet and gentle.

"You're _my_ perfect Ariel." Blaine said smiling up in Kurt's eyes.

"We should get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow" grinned Kurt

"Oh but the movies not finished yet" whined Blaine.

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied as if he'd forgotten all about it.

"Here" said Blaine holding a sandwich to Kurt's lips "… Eat it" he added encouragingly waving the sandwich to Kurt's lips.

Kurt took a bite out of the sandwich in Blaine's hand. Kurt smiled, Oh how Blaine loved it when he made Kurt smile it lit up his whole face, there was a sense of pure childlike happiness in his eyes. Kurt's smile had the ability to turn his insides to jelly.

"Have I told you I love it when you smile?" asked Blaine, an adoring look on his face.

This made Kurt's smile widen. Blaine's heart swelled.

"No, you have not, thank you, Blaine." said Kurt grinning "I Love your eyes. They brighten up the room; they're all honey and golden."

Blaine chuckled a hearty chuckle, Kurt_ loved_ Blaine's laugh. It made him happy when he made Blaine laugh, when Kurt first met Blaine he seemed so sad, Kurt hated that a boy that pretty and perfect was so sad… Kurt couldn't help but wonder what made him that sad.

"Thank you, your eyes aren't too bad" said Blaine winking and giving his boyfriend a playful nudge. Were they boyfriends now?.

Then Kurt decided to ask the question that was on both of their minds.

"So are we dating now? Like 'officially'…"


	14. Texts and Boyfriends

**Sunday 26****th**** February**

(15:42) Good Afternoon Beautiful x

(15:43) I miss you

(15:45) _Hey. I miss you more._

(15:46) I miss you most… Sarah and Cooper just left; Sarah has grown up so much :')

(15:47) _Is she taller than you? And I cannot wait to meet her_.

(15:49) Yes, Yes she is and they can't wait to meet you I… err talked about you a lot to them they seem to like you… although best not to get on the wrong side of Cooper…

(15:50) _Um. Why do I not want to get on the wrong side of Cooper?_

(15:53) Err… well he's just very overprotective of me and Sarah… and he has his Black belt in Karate… he was also trained in the army… but dropped out… but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about he'll love you… honestly…

(15:53) I'm sorry this conversation turned very sombre…

(15:54) _He sounds like a good brother and you do not have to apologize. How do I get him to like me though? You may have worried me slightly._

(15:56) No need to *get* him to like you Kurt he just *will*… you know just as long as you're not… you know… beating me up or cheating on me or something you be fine… he likes the idea of you and he knows how happy you make me  
>(15:57) Don't worry he'll love you 3<p>

(15:58) _You know I wouldn't do any of that, you're far too important to me. And he sounds great; I'm excited to meet him too!_

(15:59) Okay they are coming to visit me again in spring break… you can meet them then :)

(16:00) _Even more excited for spring break now! :D_

(16:01) Why? What else is happening in spring break… besides seeing your loving handsome boyfriend a hell of a lot more ;)?

(16:03) _I'm not quite sure what you're talking about... but Marc Jacobs new fashion line gets released!_

(16:05) Bitch… humph

(16:05) :(

(16:06) Well *I'm* Looking forward to seeing *my* totally gorgeous boyfriend over spring break you should meet him with me ;)

(16:07) _I cannot believe you just swore! That's naughty, Blaine. I would love to meet this boyfriend of yours, he sounds like the bee's knees!_

(16:08) Oh he is and *he's* looking forward to spending time with me… and seen as your obviously not him you can't tell me off for that.

(16:09) _Humph. Well, I bet he's looking forward to spending time with you too. In fact, I bet he wants to see you right now, more than anything_.

(16:10) Well maybe he could meet me for a coffee…or he could get his sweet ass over here because the roomie is out at his boyfriends ;)

(16:11) _Your boyfriend is on his way and will be with you soon_.

(16:12) I'll be waiting.  
>(16:12) Oh poopies (see I didn't swear) I'm sure to get killed for swearing now : Scared…

(16:13) _You're right! Naughty behaviour has its punishments... Your boyfriend is probably expecting a cup of coffee waiting or something along those lines..._

(16:14) The kettle is already boiling… I hope he doesn't mind cheap coffee unfortunately the Lima Bean don't sell their coffee like Starbucks…

(16:14) If he wants decent coffee he could always stop off at the Lima Bean on his way over and buy the coffee… I believe I'm owed one ;)

(16:15) _Oh good call. Your boyfriend will stop and get you both some because he's so loving._

(16:16) _I'm your boyfriend. I'm never going to get tired of hearing and reading that, ever._

(16:16) I like typing it… Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is *my* boyfriend… my beautiful amazing boyfriend

(16:17) _And you are mine! I told my dad about us by the way_.

(16:17) That's good, I'm glad he approves of me... he does. Doesn't he?

(16:17) _Of course he does Blaine! He was happy. He really likes you_.

(16:18) Yay… I would ask you to meet my dad but that's probably not the best idea ever

(16:18) _Don't worry about it, but why may I ask? And I'm nearly there :)_

(16:20) Err… I'd rather not talk about it right now… I *will* tell you but I'm just not ready yet… please don't get mad at me for that :/

(16:21) Its_ okay! I'll never get mad at you for something like that. Whenever you're ready, I've just parked up xx_

(16:21) Okay see you in two xx

(19:17) _Hey. I made it home alive! x_

(19:18) I'm glad my boyfriend is still in one piece

(19:18) _Is it weird that I miss you already?_

(19:19) Not at all, I miss you more

(19:19) ;)

(19:20) _Well good, I miss you most!_

(19:21) You can't possibly miss me more than *I* miss you, I'm so lonely :(

(19:22) It's _definitely a possibility. And is nobody else home?_

(19:23) No, Logan is still at Julian's…well it's not really home is it… well I guess Dalton is my home now…

(19:23) _I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer... And home is where the heart is :)_

(19:24) Well that's wherever you are then :) and that's fine, thanks for the coffee

(19:25) _You're welcome. When do I get to see you again?_

(19:26) How about we meet for coffee on Tuesday after school?

(19:27) _That would be great! Mind if Rachel comes too? We could invite Jeff and Nick as well, tell them about us?_

(19:28) That sounds lovely…Nick and Jeff will be pleased… they really like you.

(19:29) _I'm glad. I think Rachel really likes you too, she will try not to show it though ;D_

(19:30) Oh well, I know she loves me really, no-one can resist me I'm so charming and eloquent

(19:31) _Hmm. I don't know, you weren't so eloquent before..._

(19:32) Yes well that's because I had my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend pressed up against me, I have eloquence when I'm not near him but then I miss him too much…

(19:33) _I think I prefer the non-eloquent version of you then._

(19:34) Oh really? Why's that?

(19:36) _Because you taste really good._

(19:37) Oh shucks, you don't taste too bad yourself.

(19:37) ;)

(19:39) _Well, thank you! Do we have any plans for the weekend? _

(19:42) Well I think Nick Jeff and I are going camping if you like to join us…

(19:43) I'd really like it if you came

(19:47) _Oh, well I would have to ask my dad. I don't know what he'll say though…_

(19:48) Oh…Well, it'll be nice if you can come, we'd be going to camp on Friday night and then *we* could go watch a movie or go shopping…

(19:59) _My dad said yes. Can Mercedes and Rachel come? 'Cedes is dying to meet you._

(18:00) You can come? And yeah of course I must meet this infamous Mercedes

(18:02) _Great! I'll text her now. What are we doing while we're camping? I'm not really the outdoorsy type_.

(18:03) Mainly just sat outside stargazing and maybe a bit of a jam sesh ;)

(18:06) _That actually sound really great. We can duet!_

(18:08) Ah yes, cause I haven't actually heard you sing yet, we'd like to know what we're up against

(18:11) _Oh, scared we have a chance of beating you?_

(18:12) _Which we do by the way…_

(18:13) Yeah… of course you do sweetie whatever you say, you seriously think you stand a chance with my beautifulness up front… pssshh.

(18:14) _You're not too bad on the eyes. But come on Blaine, New Directions have me on the scene… _

(18:15) You're not too bad either, but you can't *kiss* the judges to make you win. And we have Jeff, and espressos… and the Nude Erections don't stand a chance against dancing Jeff *on espresso* ;)

(18:17) _I don't need to kiss any judges, us Nude Erections have the mighty Finn on our team. ;)_

(18:18) _Cannot believe I just texted the words 'erections' and 'mighty Finn' in the same sentence. The things you make me do_.

(18:20) I made you do a lot worse earlier ;)

(18:22) _Care to elaborate for me? I think it's slipped my mind?_

(18:23) Well when you were laid out on my bed you were very ineloquent … and whilst I was creating that hickey, you *swore* … very naughty Kurt ;)… I'd happily refresh your memory next time I see you… If you like…

(18:26) _That would help, thank you. :)_

(18:27) I wish I could now…

(18:31) Me too…

(18:32) Yeah…

(18:34) _Hmm. So I'm excited to tell the guys._

(18:35) Me too

(18:38) It's_ going to be hard not to tell them.._

(18:39) We are just going to exercise extreme self-discipline… when it comes to talking to them before Tuesday…

(18:40) Maybe not when we're together though… like maybe Lima Bean tomorrow?

(18:42) _I don't wanna exercise self-discipline!_

(18:43) Just when talking to Rachel. Just don't talk about how handsome and beautiful I am and how great I taste… ;)

(18:47) _Why would I be thinking about those things anyway_?

(18:49) Hey! Kurtsie you don't think that stuff? Because earlier events would suggest otherwise.

(18:51) Yeah I went there Kurtsie!

(18:52) _So maybe I think about it a little bit_

(18:54) *raises eyebrow* A little?

(18:57) _Did you really just raise your eyebrow in text speak?_

(18:58) _*Face Palm*_

(19:00) Yes, Yes I did Problem?

(19:03) _Well maybe I do have a problem with it_

(19:05) Oh how so?

(19:06) I prefer my men eloquent.

(19:07) I *Am* eloquent

(19:10) When I'm not with my beautiful boyfriend anyway.

(19:12) _Prove it, Blainers! _

(19:13) Err... err... hmmm… just ask Nick he knows.

(19:13) I'm totally eloquent at school

(19:16) _I'm sure you are Blaine, but we'll tell them Tuesday right? _

(19:19) Yes, and oh I forgot to tell you Nick, Jeff and Trent had a bet on us!

(19:21) _No way! Those guys…_

(19:23) Yeah I know, they are supposed to be my friends, but I'm glad we're finally together

(19:26) _Me too :) Is there a way we can somehow benefit from this bet? _

(19:29) Well I managed to persuade Nick to split his winnings. He has won he just doesn't know it yet

(19:29) So I'll split my share with you?

(19:34) Anyway I didn't get an answer about Lima Bean tomorrow?

_(19:36) We'll spend our share on a date or something? And a yes for tomorrow! _

(19:38) Sounds good to me :) yay I'll see you at four… we may have to bribe Jaime to NOT talk to Rachel Nick or Jeff…

_(19:42) Okay! And I'll do it. I'm good at bribing Jaime. _

(19:43) ;) Well that's settled then, I'll buy the coffee and you'll bribe Jaime

_(19:45) We make such a good team! _

(19:46) Yes we do ;) the ideal team…

_(19:52) The best team! _

(19:53) We're Like Batman and Robin…

(19:55) Which reminds me! Have you watched Holy Musical Bman yet?

(19:56) Jeff Blim is amazing!

(20:02) _I have! And he is! Nick Lang's legs. Omg_.

(20:04) IKR how did he pull of that sweet trick I do believe he's the next Jim Carrey. And yes they were awesome I love Nick Lang's legs!

(20:05) _Awh, Blaine you're text made me snicker! *Pulls out Snickers*_

(20:07) You're such a Nerd *Pulls out Nerds*

(20:09) _I actually just laughed and spat all over my phone... _

(20:12) Well aren't you a smartie *pulls out smarties*

(20:14) _Oh dear god, I don't want to drown my phone in my saliva Blaine._

(20:17) Oh I'll get you a life saver *pulls out Life Savers*

(20:18) _I cannot. I am dead._

(20:24) Oh no please don't die Kurt, I'll miss you too much x

(20:25) _Hahaha, stop making your cheesy jokes!_

(20:27) there not cheesy, they sweet toothified!

(20:29) _Now you're making up words_

(20:32) I'm like a red vine I can do anything ;)

(20:34) _Someone's very excitable today! You're like a puppy. _

(20:35) Well if you had a boyfriend as hot as mine you'd understand…

(20:37) _I never said I didn't understand…_

(20:39) Yeah, well I thought you wanted me to explain myself :(

(20:40) About why I'm more excitable than 'normal'

(20:42) _I just understood your hot boyfriend problem. I have it too. _

(20:44) Oh really? Well, my hot boyfriend makes me like this, he makes me want to make him laugh, he has a lovely laugh… and his eyes are really pretty too, they sparkle when he laughs :)

(20:46) _Mine has glorious hair! I win. _

(20:48) How does hair trump eyes *and* laugh?

(20:52) _Blaine your hair is fabulous, it wins always. _

(20:54) Its nowhere near as amazing as your eyes though, you have really pretty eyes Kurt…

(20:58) We are so sappy.

(21:03) I prefer to look at it as appreciative and adorable

(21:06) Same thing! ;) I'm going to go and have a shower and get ready for bed.

(21:08) Bonne Douche… Nick and Jeff are in the shower… one point though it's only 9pm

(21:10) _And I am knackered! This texting tires me out. ;) And I didn't really need to know that piece of information._

(21:13) But it was a reses good piece of information *pulls out reses pieces* aha it's all my awesomeness isn't it ;)

(21:16) _That was wasn't the best ;) _

(21:19) Yeah, yeah, I know I'm ashamed… I it was one of the runts of my jokes *pulls outs runts*

(21:20) Better?

(21:26) _I thought you were the runt of the joke? _

(21:38) *Gasp* I am offended Kurty Wurty

(21:38) Yeah I added more… you forced me!

(21:42) _I'm not sure how you landed such a funny boyfriend!_

(21:46) Well, I just flirted with him a bit and then he hated me and then we realised that we were in love… and I finally admitted to him how I felt… he's more than just funny, he's beautiful…

(21:48) _ I never hated you, boy! Blainey Wayney, you are adorable!_

(21:51) But…but I made you all mad, how could you not have?… and you're more adorable, like a little penguin

(21:56) _I was in love with you. And penguin? Seriously?_

(21:28) Awww, I really liked you too, after that happened that I realised, I was listening to I won't say (I'm in love), but I didn't know you felt that way, I honestly thought you'd never speak to me again… and yes my cutesie baby penguin.

(21:32) _Like I could ever actually go a day without speaking to you._ /I

(21:52) Really? me neither, I hated it when I thought you were mad, and I know I've said it a lot but I am really sorry about all that…

(21:56) Man I know how to turn a flirty conversation to a sad one, I'm sorry for that too…

(21:58) _I forgive you. You need to stop being sorry for stuff, its honestly fine. This isn't a sad conversation either_.

(22:03) You're too nice to me you know that right…

(22:05) _That's not true! You deserve this niceness. _

(22:07) Okay, Nick keeps telling me that too… he convinced me to tell you how I felt :)

(22:09) _Remind me to buy him something nice!_

(22:13) He likes Danish buy him one on Tuesday, I'm glad he did…

(22:15) _I like Danish too! ;) And I will._

(22:17) He'll enjoy that ;)

(22:19) _Well good! What are you up to?_

(22:22) Just chilling I've just finished a pile of French work you… weren't you going to have a shower?

(22:25)_ ISounds fun! And yes I was, you distracted me. I better go, I'll text you tomorrow?_

(22:28) Bonne Douche, Mon Petit Ami, yes text you tomorrow xx

(22:32)_ Oui, Je t'aime. Bonsoir! xx_

* * *

><p>(18:33) <em>HEY RACH!<em>

(18:33) **Hey Kurt, what's up?**

(18:37) _Fancy coffee on Tuesday? You, Me, Blaine, Nick and Jeff?_

(18:38) **Sure sounds great… what happened yesterday?**

(18:42) _I had coffee with Blaine! What did you do?_

(18:46) **I was waiting for a phone call from a young man who knows what I meant… and I didn't mean what he did yesterday… how'd It go with Blaine?**

(18:48)_ Well, nothing really happened. _

(18:40) **Oh honey, did you tell him?**

(18:43) _Well, I kinda did._

(18:45) **And? What did he say?**

(18:46) _He said some stuff, I really have to go and get on with some homework, I'll see you tomorrow. X _

(18:48) **Errgh you are being so frustrating right now but yeah see ya tomorrow x**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 27<strong>**th**** February**

(08:30) Hey Nick!

(08:31) Hey! What's up? I haven't heard from you in forever. 

(08:35) I've just been really busy, lots of stuff on my mind... would you and Jeff like to go for a coffee tomorrow maybe meet up with Rachel and Kurt?

(08:36) Alright, and that sounds good! We'll be there. So what happened on Saturday with Kurt? 

(08:46) Errrrr…

(08:47) Spit it out lover boy! 

(08:53) If you force me to say anything I'll get Cooper on you…I'm still pissed about the bet!

(08:54) Why would I force you? I don't even know if I won the bet yet! DID I? 

(09:06) I am not a liberty to say to someone who is betting on my love life! Maybe I'll tell Cooper about the bet, I'm sure he'd have something to say about it…

(09:07) Anyway it's not about whether you won or not is the fact that there *was* a bet in the first place!

(09:13) I'm sorry about the bet. But what happened with Kurt? How did he react? 

(09:17) Err… Sorry Nick gotta go Murdoch is watching me… probably planning my detention catch-up with Logan as we speak…

(09:18) BLAINE! 

(12:25) Yes?

(12:26) WHAT DID KURT SAY?

(12:29) When?

(12:32) When you told him you liked him. Stop pussyfooting around and tell me!

(16:57) I do not pussyfoot as I am not a cat

(16:58) Is he your boyfriend now?

(19:30) Define the term boyfriend…

(19:32) Did you kiss him? 

(21:34) Did I kiss who?

(21:36) _DID YOU KISS KURT?_

(22:12) *zip* I'm not going to talk about it…

(22:14) So you did?

(23:00) I can't say…

(23:02) Why not?

(23:34) I can't say…

(23:36) Oh fuck you. 

(23:37) I need sleep, You *will* tell me tomorrow. 

(23:40) I'm gonna kick your ass (you set yourself up for that one) and will I now? Will I really…?  
>(23:50) Night Nick!<p>

* * *

><p>(07:01) Good Morning Handsome x<p>

(07:04) _Morning baby!_

(07:06) How are you?

(07:09) _I'm okay, It's early. How are you?_

(07:10) *Sends Virtual Coffee* I'm good, looking forward to coffee later… it'll keep me going through the day… bad lessons :/ how's your day looking?

(07:12) _Virtual Coffee will do for now. My day's okay, coffee being the high point_!

(07:14) I love your coffee addiction ;) it's so adorable

(07:16) _I love coffee! It's adorable. ;) _

(07:18) If you say so Kurtsie, so what classes you got today?

(07:21) _French, English, trig and glee and something else but I can't remember. What about you Blainers? _

(07:21) English, study period, Environmental Science, History and Home Ec. Errgh I hate my Mondays…

(07:23) _Everyone hates Mondays!_

(07:34) Yeah but my Monday's *suck*… Logan is in nearly *all* my classes today

(07:36) _Ah, I guess yours does suck. Sorry_ :(

(07:37) Yeah :( no need to be sorry Kurt…

(07:40) The thought of seeing my beautiful boyfriend later will get me through the day :)

(07:43) _He is extremely excited to see you too!_

(07:46) I'm glad, I have to go now I have a whole of Dalton school assembly now… I'll text you at lunch

(07:48) _Okay! Have fun. Xx_

(12:30) Hey! Nicks giving me a death stare right now, not nearly as terrifying as the thought of yours though ;)

(12:32) _Taking that as a compliment! But why, what's up with you guys?_

(12:35) Well… I may or may not be seriously annoying him about whether or not we're together by being incredibly vague with my answers and 'pussyfooting' it's fun though, he'll know by tomorrow anyway

(12:37) _Ha-ha, that's kind of mean but very funny! Poor Nick! Rachel seems annoyed too!_ ;)

(12:40) Yeah it is very funny, he's teased me for weeks about liking you so it's payback time, I bet you're not being as evil as I am are you?

(12:43) _No, I'm the nicer of the two of us! Rachel's not really probing for anything_.

(12:45) Yeah you are ;) well, Nick was the one I turned to and the first person I told that I was going to tell you… so he just wants to know if we are together or not…

(12:47) _Awh, now I feel mean for not telling!_

(12:48) No, no Kurt you weren't to know, it's just a bit of fun I'm having with Nick… I think he mainly wants to know just so he can take Jeff and Trent's money…

(12:50)_ Sounds like Nick! And they don't have to wait much longer. _

(12:54) Yeah, I know just until tomorrow… He'll be happy for us then, it feels weird eating lunch alone, but they'll crack me if I sit with them…

(12:58)_ I'm having lunch with Brittany and Tina. Discussing lady Gaga! And don't crack! _

(13:03) I won't, starkids honour, and I ate alone today… no classes with Nick Jeff or Trent… Just one more with Logan… so they will be no cracking… Nick knows all he needs to do is get on the subject of you and I'll blabber like a monkey… so I'm staying as far away as possible from him, I think he still thinks I'm mad at him for the bet…

(13:05)_ :/ I wish you were in my lessons. And you do that, we only have to wait like one more day. _

(13:15) But if I *was* in your classes I'd never get any work done, you'd distract me ;)

(13:17) _Sometimes distractions are good!_

(13:19) But not when they look as good as you…I'd fail all my classes and it'd be your fault… how'd that make you feel

(13:35) _Pretty bad I guess. Wouldn't it be worth it though? _

(13:38) Only if you failed too ;)

(13:43) _Clearly I would!_

(13:46) Well then maybe I'll consider it :)

(13:49) _What? Really?_

(13:51) Possibly, It'd be nice to be closer to you :) I kinda miss you lots.

(13:53) _I miss you too. I love you Blaine. _

(14:05) Love you more… we're both going to New York in September… ;))

(14:07) _I know! I cannot believe it! We're going to be living together!_

(14:12) I'll get to see you *everyday* It'll be so much fun!

(14:14) _I'll be waking up to your face!_

(14:18) Yeah, I'll wake up and see your beautiful eyes, and they'll brighten my day

(14:21) _You'll be there when I go to sleep._

(14:34) Lying next to you with my arms around your waist, sneaking late night kisses

(14:37) _I really can't wait, Blaine. :)_

(14:46) We can practice at the weekend ;)

(14:59) _Oh god we can! Now I'm even more excited._

(15:10) Yes! it's going to be the best weekend ever… and I get to see my amazing boyfriend

(15:14) _And I do too…_

(15:20) Just leaving school now, I'll see you at the Lima Bean.

(15:21) Oh and I've written more of the essay…

(15:22) _Looking forward to reading it. I'll see you soon!_

(18:16) So you really liked it then?

(18:19) _Of course I liked it! I can't believe you're writing it about me_!

(18:21) You're welcome, it's a pleasure to write about you :*)

(18:23) _I want to do something for you!_

(18:24) Okay, Be my boyfriend, and let me write about you… you could do those for me ;)

(18:27) _Aren't I already doing those things?_

(18:30) Precisely, I don't need you to do anything more Okay, think of it this way you are simply helping me with my french assignment.

(18:33) _Can I at least buy the coffee tomorrow?_

(18:36) Yes, if you must sweetie... but honestly I don't expect you to do anything just cause I'm writing this essay... you did enough when you forgave me

(18:42) _Coffee and donuts! And I know, I want to!_

(18:46) You want *donuts*, honestly sweetie… it's nothing, if there's no convincing you, what would you like to do?

(18:49) _So you don't want donuts? Because I will eat them all myself.. _

(18:52) _And just let me do something for you! What do you want me to do? Anything. _

(18:58) no no no give me donuts I was just saying *you* Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who lives mainly on salad and health foods wants donuts :O and I don't want you to do anything, its enough that you are with me… and listen to me…but if you really want to do something for me… will you just drop this?

(19:04) _You can have some donuts, and okay. Its dropped. What are you wearing tomorrow? _

(19:08) Good… and I'm not sure I was thinking maybe the Yellow pants that I wore first time I met you… they are now my favourite pair of pants… and then my nice navy striped sweater… what are you wearing?

(19:12) _That will look nice! My favourite pants too. And I haven't decided yet. :L_

(19:15) I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever you wear... you always do :3

(19:18) _Awh, thank you Blaine. You do to by the way! ;)_

(19:20) I doubt I look as good as you though

(19:23) _Well, I'd rather stare at you than myself._

(19:27) Oh shucks, well I'd rather stare at you, and look into your eyes... they're really pretty 3

(19:30) _Don't even get me started on your eyes. You have the most gorgeous eyelashes._

(19:34) Your eyes are amazing though Kurt, they we're the first thing I noticed about you…

(19:35) I couldn't stop staring at them

(19:40) _Thank you_

(19:43) You're welcome its 100% true

(19:45) _I think I'm going to go finish some homework and then bed. Text me tomorrow?_

(19:53) Okay, I'll text and see you tomorrow we're finally telling them... sweet dreams of your gorgeous boyfriend ;)

(19:56) _I know! I'm excited. And of course, I never dream of anything else_!

(20:00) Me neither

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 28<strong>**th**** February**

(19:58) **I can't believe you didn't tell me, Kurt…**

(19:59) **I'm happy for you though :)**

(20:02) _I'm really sorry I didn't. But thank you Rach._ X

(20:03) **So? When's the first date?**

(20:05) I _don't know. We're going camping this weekend though_.

(20:07) **Ooh camping sounds…errm… fun :P**

(20:10) _What was that face for? ;)_

(20:15) **Face is for 'it could all go a bit Brokeback Mountain' if you catch my drift**

(20:17) _Omg Rachel, no. There will be no Brokeback Mountain_.

(20:19) **Ha-ha of course not Mr Hummel of course not…**

(20:21) _We're not even camping on a mountain..._

(20:23) **You are still camping in a tent**

(20:25) _What else would I be camping in? _

(20:27) **That's not my point**.

(20:29) _ He's been my boyfriend for like six seconds. Relax. _

(20:34) **Yes, I know that honey… I'm just saying ;)**

(20:36) _ Shh. Just shh. _

(20:37) **So if that's not what's going to happen what *is* gonna happen**

(20:39) _Toasted marshmallows! _

**(20:43) Sounds Delicious, anything else**

(20:45) _ Camp fire songs! _

(20:47) **Ooh sounds absolutely delightful, Coffee tomorrow I still need you help for the wedding planning**

(20:49) _:) And sure! _

(20:52)** Great, I'll see you tomorrow**

* * *

><p>(19:56) <span>I cannot believe you kept it a secret! We're supposed to be friends Blaine!<span>

(19:58) Yes Nick we are, aren't we? Well consider that payback for betting on my love life and I'd like my share thank-you… I have special plans for it…

(20:03) You can have it tomorrow. I'm glad you guys are together finally though. And ooh, what are these plans?

(20:04) I'm gonna spend it on our first date, take him out for lunch somewhere nice on Saturday after we've been camping? It's okay I've invited him right?

(20:05) Of course! And that sounds sweet!

(20:07) Great, yeah he deserves something special

(20:11) You deserve someone special too_._

(20:17) I *have* someone special, he put up with me (even though he says he doesn't) when I was still coming to terms with that Logan crap, he forgave me even after I was a bit of a jerk and I am completely in love with him, now it's time for me to repay all that kindness…

(20:22) I agree with you, but don't ever think you deserve anything less.

(20:21) I don't Nick but he has given me so much already… I know that now, we both deserve and *need* each other… I really love him

(20:23) You can't stop talking about him, can you? ;)

(20:26) Was there a time that I didn't talk about him?

(20:27) Of course I can't he's my *boyfriend* now ;)

(20:28) This is *exactly* what you did about Jeff to me when he first moved here… Payback time.

(20:30)  Awh, you're so in love. And I'm fine with payback time! 

(20:32) Good cause there's gonna be a lot ;) I really love him, I have done for weeks… Saturday was the best day ever.

(20:34) You guys are far too adorable for me tonight, I'm gonna go get some homework done little Blainers. Catch you laters! 

(20:45) I'm so happy, okay… you finish those trig problems that are due tomorrow ;)

* * *

><p>(17:56) Well, Nick is Kinda pissed…<p>

(17:59) _I'm sorry, apparently waiting to tell people was a bad idea. :( _

(18:03) Yeah, oh well they'll get over it… he's still happy for us.

(18:07) _Well that's good._

(18:09) So how is Rachel handling the not telling?

(18:11) _Not well! The weekend could not come soon enough!_

(18:14) We've told them now and they are happy for us, I miss you though 3

(18:16) _I miss you too, Blaine. _

(18:17) I'm really looking forward to Friday… 3

(18:18)_ Me too! :D xx _

(18:24) Yayy! x

(18:23) What are you thinking about right now?

(18:25)_ Honestly? Food. You. English Essay. _

(18:27) Awh, well I'm thinking of you and my french essay topic and my boyfriend…

(18:28) Oh wait their all the same ;) that's because you're my sweet heart *pulls out sweet hearts*

(18:29) _Awh! I love that you're thinking about me! And Blaine! You have to stop doing that! :L x _

(18:30) :3 But it's one of my Twix *pulls out Twix*

(18:32) _Blaine, you are a sweetie_.

(18:35) Awww, you're a sucker *pulls out Lollipop* for my sweet jokes.

(18:36) _I'm glad you finished that sentence without a dirty ending_

(18:39) I wasn't even thinking about that, how would I even know if you're any good at such a thing?

(18:41) _You wouldn't know!_

(18:45) Exactly, so how could I have made that dirty?

(18:47) _You sometimes have a very dirty mind._

(18:49) I don't recall, saying anything of the sort…

(18:52) _Well. You wouldn't ;)_

(18:54) Hey! I'm too small and innocent to know anything of the sort…. That still scars me, I'm sorry again for snapping at you that night :(

(18:58) _You're not innocent! I'm the innocent one! You are small though. And Blaine, you don't need to keep apologising. I forgave you and we can forget about it. _

(19:03) How do you know I'm not innocent and my hand simply ended up in the wrong place ;) okay, I just never meant to snap at you, it wasn't your fault, I just feel bad…

(19:04) _You don't need to feel bad. And you're not innocent Blaine, end of story_.

(19:06) Okay, but I *am* I really, really am…

(19:07) _Suuuure you are._

(19:09) I am…

(19:10) I'm not really ready for that level of intimacy… not after logan… I'll explain some other time okay?

(19:13) _Oh Blaine, I really wasn't meaning anything like that, I was just joking around. I'm not ready either. We can talk about it soon :)_

(19:15) oh *blushes* but yeah we will…

(19:17) _Good :) I want us to be open about stuff like this._

(19:19) Yes please, please tell me if something is bothering you…please…

(19:23) _Why would something be bothering me?_

(19:37) I just mean if anything ever does at all… and I mean *anything*, like if you'd like to be more intimate, promise me you'll tell me, that you will talk to me promise… please…

(19:41) _Of course Blaine, I Promise. This is only going to work if we talk about us._

(19:46) Yes, yes of course we will, I'll come and talk to you, I'd never do *that* to anyone

(19:48) _Do what?_

(19:56) Just… something I am going to tell you it's just hard… it still hurts… I hope you can understand

(19:58)_I hope you know you can tell me anything, it isn't going to change my opinion of you._

(20:09) I know, I really do Kurt, it just really hard, and I would rather talk it out in person…

(20:12) _Then we'll talk about it soon. That okay? _

(20:16) Yes, I promise…

(20:18) I need to tell you, but just not right now

(20:21) _Whenever you're ready is perfectly fine._

(20:31) Thank you Kurt… I love you

(20:34) _I love you too 3_

(20:35) love you most, also… I have plans for our first date :)

(20:38) _Oh, do tell!_

(20:45) Okay, so after we've been shopping, I'm taking you out for a lovely dinner, and then maybe a nice moonlit walk…

(20:47) _That sounds like heaven!_

(20:49) It will be when I have my angel by my side

(20:52) _You're adorable. Can I keep you forever? _

(20:54) Only if I can have you for eternity

(20:58) _Deal. :) _

(21:00) Done ;) but can mortals such as myself date angels like you?

(21:04) _They sure can!_

(21:07) Good! I'm glad i can still date my beautiful angel

(21:12) _He's very glad too. I'm getting pretty tired baby!_

(21:14) Okay sweetie night, see you in my dreams

(21:18) _I'll meet you there!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 1<strong>**st**** March**

(18:08) Evening Kurtsie (please don't kill me I think it's cute) xx

(18:11) _Hey! You'll survive this once. How are you? Xx_

(18:13) Yay I survived and I'm alright I'm missing you though how are you? X

(18:15) _I miss you too. I'm good! You?_

(18:16) Sweetie? We already did that… What's the plan for tomorrow Kurtsie?

(18:17) _I forget what I'm supposed to be saying around you. And I'm not sure, I could come to Dalton and see you or you could always come to mine. I don't mind_.

(18:20) Well, my car is a bit small, I'm not sure if we'd all fit. So how about you pick us up at about 4:30…

(18:22) _Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea. :D _

(18:25) Great, I'll start my packing, so how was your day?

(18:28) _It was alright, I missed you._

(18:30) I missed you more

(18:32) _I missed you most!_

(18:34) Of course you did sweetie ;) x

(18:37) _I'm sorry. Was that sarcasm I sensed there? _

(18:39) Maybe it was maybe it wasn't what'cha gonna do about it?

(18:41) _Maybe I didn't miss you at all…_

(18:44) Now I know *that's* a lie… my only problem is you can't possibly have missed me as much as I missed you

(18:47) _No, that's a lie! Can't we just be equal? ;)_

(18:49) Maybe we could reach a mutual Whatchamacallit *pulls out Whatchamacallit*… agreement

(18:52) _Yes Blainey, maybe we could!_

(18:55) Okay, we missed each other equally, which is a lot :)

(18:58) _Soooooooooooo much._

(19:00) Wow that's is a lot 3

(19:02) I really can't wait to see you tomorrow :)

(19:04) _Me to! I'm so excited for this weekend!_

(19:07) It's gonna be Totally Awesome ;)

(19:08)_ Totally, dude. _

(19:10) This Friday we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night sneak out of our tent ;)

(19:13) I had to make a reference, I just had too…

(19:14) _You are such a fanboy it's adorable. Sneaking out of our tent? Will that be happening? _

(19:17) Well I think you're adorable…and the tent sneaking just fitted with the song…

(19:18) _Well, we'll just sneak around in our tent right? _

(19:20) We can try but it only a small two man tent…

(19:22) _Even better_.

(19:24) Now who's dirty minded?

(19:26) _I just prefer being close to you in confined spaces._

(19:28) Suuuuuuurrrreee that's ALL it is, but for the record me too

(19:29) But about you

(19:32) _Haha! What about me?_

(19:33) I like being close to you in confined spaces… I was quoting Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs… Don't laugh, I like my animated movies

(19:34) _Because you're a five year old?_

(19:36) Hey! animated movies are the best, I love that movie it's funny .

(19:41) _I may have it on DVD, but you're still five years old!_

(19:45) Hey! I'm 5 + 13 years old!

(19:47) _Good 5 year old math skills shown there, want a lollipop?_

(19:50) No! I want a sticker!

(19:52) Okay maybe I am five but I still want that sticker

(19:54) _Stickers. Right, I'll buy some. Any preference?_

(19:58) Gold stars… no big Blue ones… yes big round blue ones

(20:02) _Why big round blue ones?_

(20:09) Duh, cause they're the best type, and I really like blue… It reminds me of your eyes 3

(20:12) _You said you were no good at romance. You lied._

(20:15) Well, I had to leave some mystery to our budding romance

(20:16) _You certainly did._

(20:18) That was the intention, I'll make you think I'm bad at romance and the woo you…everyday…

(20:21) _The woo-ing is going well!_

(20:24) I'm glad it is…

(20:29) Me too

(20:33) What's on your mind right now

(20:35) _You, This weekend, and this math homework! What about you? _

(20:37) You mainly, I'm slightly nervous about meeting Mercedes… like what if she doesn't like me, or thinks you deserve better…

(20:42) _You needn't worry about that. She's going to love you, She probably already does. You're far too good for me! _

(20:47) If anyone is out of someone's league in this relationship then it's you out of mine… its *you* who is too good for me

(20:50) _Can we just be out of each other's league? This conversation has far too much football language in it!_

(20:51) But if we both think that the other is amazing we'd end up in the same one… an that's not true, you are far too amazing for me…

(20:54) _Well, I think we're both amazing! How are you?_

(20:59) Okay I guess we are… I'm good slightly more in love with my boyfriend now than I was 2 hours ago though what about you?

(21:00) Like i love him so much it actually hurts

(21:04) _Ditto! And I kinda smell. Time for a shower I think. And then bed. I'm ridiculously in love with you too, Blaine. Xx_

(21:09) I'm sure you couldn't smell *That* bad, I like how you smell and taste… I'm glad you love me too :)

(21:13) _I actually do! I smell like Finn._

(21:15) Oh err... shower QUICK get your Kurty smell back... if his room is anything to go by i really don't want my boyfriend to smell like that :(

(21:18) _I'm going! Wouldn't you love me if I smelled like that? _

(21:20) I'd just wear a clothes peg on my nose... I can't stay away from you, I love you for you not your smell... although that is a perk ;) xx

(21:30) _Awh! I'd still love you if you smelled too. However, please continue smelling how you do_

(21:35) Good I'm glad our relationship isn't based on superficial things xx

(21:38) _Yeah me to, I think that's why we'll work so well! I'm about to hop in the shower and then bed I think. So goodnight, love you Xxx._

(21:40) Good night love you more xx

(21:46) _Love you most! xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 2<strong>**nd**** March**

(15:07) _Hey! I'm on my way._

(15:09) Hey! Okay, Nick and Jeff are almost packed…

(15:11) _"ALMOST"?_

(15:14) Yes Almost, they don't have my organisational skills ;) they'll be packed by the time you get here…

(15:15) I Think…

(15:17) _I bet your organisation skills aren't that great. And they better be!_

(15:20) They are better than Nick and Jeff's I was packed this morning ;) they are very nearly done, they just arguing over which PJ's to bring its rather hilarious

(15:23) _I was packed on Wednesday. And that is funny, video it!_

(15:29) WEDNESDAY! *Wednesday* seriously… why? And I just tried but Nick through a pillow at me :(

(15:31) _Don't distract them! Time is of the essence. And because I'm just that organised_.

(15:34) Yes sir! They've finished now. ;) Although Jeff *is* trying to persuade Nick to let him bring espresso.

(15:36) _Omg let him it will be funny_.

(15:47) Nick really doesn't like him drinking it, he's just worried because of how they started… he just doesn't want to lose Jeff… it would kill him, literally. He'd had a crush on Jeff for months he was so happy to find out Jeff felt the same way…

(15:49) Don't tell him I told you that he'd kill me… It would be funny, but Nick wouldn't be any fun for the trip.

(15:53) _They sound like us Blaine. I've had a crush on you forever_.

(16:03) Me too, but I never thought you'd want me… I was broken, and then I was a jerk… you deserve the best, and I was broken… thanks to Logan and you deserve someone who's not, someone who could reciprocate your feelings… but over these past few weeks you fixed me Kurt… helped me… you were my friend even after I was a complete jerk, thank-you . and I'm really sorry about that Kurt xx

(16:05) _Blaine shh, you were not broken. Bruised maybe, but not broken. Thank you too, you mean so much to me. We have all the time in the world now. 3_

(16:15) I felt broken, he shattered my world and then you came along. You are my world now… you mean everything to me and yes, yes we do 3 3

_(16:16) You mean the world to me too. _

_(16:18) I love you. _

(16:19) Love you too

(16:23) Hey this one is from Nick and Jeff, please stop turning our friend in to goo, it makes him a sickly sweet and adorable puppy, I wish you could see the look on his face right now…

(16:25) _Ha, hey guys! Sorry. I wish I could too, sneak a picture for me._

(16:27) Here you go, this is what we get *every time* you text him

. (AN: nick of course sends him it via link because he is a wizard)

(16:29) _Awh, his face is perfect. Leave him be guys! :) _

(16:35) I'm going to kill those guys… but yes maybe I do look like that when I get texts from my boyfriend… 3  
>(16:36) The Jokers are packed now so we're ready when you arrive<p>

(16:36) _You're adorable! And just in time. I've just pulled up, be up in two. Xx_

(16:37) Okay, we're in Nick and Jeff's Dorm 153 see you in a bit xx


	15. Stars and ExBoyfriends

Kurt was nervous about the camping trip for some reason… It had taken a lot of convincing for Burt to let him go, but Kurt was persistent , and Blaine really wanted him to be there. Once the car was packed up they set off the few miles to the large field where they were going to camp.

"So," said Nick hungrily "What we got to eat"

Blaine and Kurt were putting up their tent, well Blaine was putting up the tent Kurt was handing him the bits and pieces and staring openly at his boyfriend's ass.

"Well, Carole Packed some cucumber sandwiches, and a fruit salad" said Kurt distractedly as he handed tent pegs to Blaine.

"You know guys you could always help us out here, instead of thinking about your stomachs" said Blaine hammering a pin into the ground. "Or better yet put up your own tent."

"But Blaine, you're almost done and you know how antsy Jeff gets when he doesn't have food" said Nick gently shoving his Boyfriend "We'll put ours up after we've eaten, I'm afraid Jeff might eat me otherwise, he's been eyeing me up for fifteen minutes."

Once Blaine had finished putting up the tent Kurt laid out a blanket for them to sit on, Nick and Jeff sat, Jeff resting his head on Nick's shoulder. Kurt placed plates and the sandwiches in the middle of the blanket. Whilst Blaine pours four glasses of sparkling cider and they began to eat.

When the sandwiches were finished Kurt whipped out the aerosol whipped cream and fruit salad. Blaine squirted cream on a fat, juicy, red strawberry and tapped it on Kurt's nose and the popped it in Kurt's mouth.

Jeff looked jealous of the gesture but Nick was too busy putting up the tent to notice. When Nick had finished Jeff was pouting on the corner of the blanket.

"What's up with Jeff?" asked Nick, in hushed tones.

"We don't know." said Blaine, his arm draped over Kurt shoulders. "He was sat there eating some fruit salad and glancing over at you and then…"

"Okay" Nick whispered "I'll go talk to him"

* * *

><p>Nick shuffled over to Jeff and put an arm round his shoulder<p>

"Jeff, honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I Just… I just miss when we we're in that honeymoon phase" he said honestly

"What?" said Nick "We're not out of the honeymoon phase"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, honey… what made you think that we weren't?" said Nick kissing his boyfriends forehead

"Oh, nothing… never mind." said Jeff leaning in and attempting to kiss his boyfriend, but Nick turned his head.

"It must be something, Please tell me."

"No you'll think I'm silly"

"Please…" he said giving boyfriend his best puppy dog look.

"Okay… it's just I felt like you weren't giving me you full attention like Blaine does for Kurt"

"Oh honey," he said pulling him in to a tight embrace "I'm sorry, I love you. You know that right, I'd never think anything you say is silly okay, so just tell me if something is bothering you, okay and I'll tell you deal?"

"Okay deal." said Jeff smiling.

Then Nick lent in and kissed his boyfriend, leaning in to him until they were lying flat on the ground. Nick started to pull away but Jeff grabbed his boyfriends t-shirt and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

"I Love You" said Nick

"Love You More" said Jeff

"Love You Most" said Nick grinning.

* * *

><p>As the sun set the boys were snuggled up with their significant others, watching the sky change from blue to orange to pink to a deep red to finally black when all the stars were shining. The boys were engaged in conversation.<p>

"So, how are the Warblers' rehearsals going? Doing any good songs?" said Kurt smiling.

"They're going well, but you know we are not at liberty to discuss song selections, despite all the things you do to our lead" said Jeff winking "For all we know you could just be spying on us to get a leg up at regionals"

"Damn, Jeff… You just ruined our plan. Sorry Blaine we'll have to break it off I was just using you to get information on the Warblers, but seen as the plan failed thanks to Jeff, I guess I'll have to give-up"

As Kurt made to get up Blaine's grip on his waist tightened, and he pulled him back down to the blanket. He held him down kissing his ear lobe.

"You're not going anywhere, you can't leave for two reasons, one I've got you captive, The Warblers torture the spies, and two you love me too much." said Blaine grinning.

"You Wish…" laughed Kurt.

"What you _don't_ love me?" asked Blaine, sounding defeated.

"Of course not I faked it all, just to gain your trust" he said sarcastically, and turning his head to kiss his boyfriends nose. "So how long is the torturing procedure? It's just I have a covert New Directions meeting at midnight."

"Well" said Blaine "It starts with a tickle fight"

Not seconds after he said that Blaine's fingers began to dig into his ribs, making him squirm and squeal.

"N-n-n-n-no Blaine, p-p-pleases s-s-s-stop" Kurt pleaded.

"Nope you are a spy and to have suffer the consequences" Blaine laughed.

"No I-i-i-I'm not a spy, I L-l-l-l-love you r-r-rea-l-l-l-llly Bl-bl-blaine" he said his voice higher than usual.

"Oh?" He said continuing to tickle the boy in resting on his chest "How so?"

"V-v-v-very much, Oh so very much" said Kurt tears forming in his eyes.

"Hmm…" said Blaine i still/i prickling the other boy with his fingers. "I see well I'll have to think about that won't I? I'll just keep tickling unti-"

Blaine found Kurt's lips firmly planted on his. He rolled over so he was positioned on top of Kurt and deepened the kiss, Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's mouth begging for access, Kurt's lips soon parted allowing Blaine's tongue to enter, Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's mouth tasting every inch. Fireworks were going off behind his eyelids. He could feel himself growing hard, he knew that this was moving too fast but he couldn't draw himself away, Kurt tasted far too good. When he'd finally regained enough brain capacity he managed to pull away.

"Wow, okay so maybe you do love me" said Blaine, smirking

"Of course I love you, even if you are a gullible idiot"

"Hey!" said Blaine moping

Kurt pulled him it to a hug, kissing his neckline.

"But you _my_ gullible idiot"

center ************/center

Kurt and Blaine we're sat in their tent snuggle up in the sleeping bags they'd joined together.

"So, Blaine besides Logan, Have you dated anyone else."

"No, Logan was my first boyfriend, I didn't come out until I was at Dalton, and I'd seen the way people like us got treated in my home town so I hid… My dad really didn't approve, he still doesn't that's why I board, He beat me up and made me board at Dalton, he even banned me from seeing Cooper and Sarah, but Sarah now lives with Cooper when he moved out"

"Oh..." said Kurt "Sorry to hear about you dad…"

"Don't mind about him. So, Kurt" said Blaine "Tell me, what do I have to compete with, Past boyfriend wise. "

"Okay but you have to tell me about you and Logan afterwards"

"Deal."

"So his name was Morgan…"


	16. When Kurt Met Morgan

Morgan and Kurt met in Mrs Hutchinson's French Class, First day of junior year Kurt Hummel arrived early, as always, to his French class. The Classroom was deserted bar one seat, the guy sat in it seemed like a nice person. Mrs Hutchinson bustled in to the room.

"Ah Mr Hummel," She said. "Nice to be seeing you again, you will be seated next to Mr Houston here"

"Hi, My names Kurt" said Kurt rather enthusiastically.

"I'm Morgan" the other boy smiled.

"Are you new, It's just I haven't seen you around"

"Oh yeah I am, I've Just transferred from East High in Hamilton, Iowa"

"Ooh, Sounds lovely, I'm sure you'll love it here"

Then the bell rang signalling the start of class. Kurt couldn't help sneaking little looks at Morgan throughout the whole lesson.

Kurt and Morgan talked more during classes, Kurt found him charming and hilarious. They had and inside joke on how many times Mrs Hutchinson would say 'Et ainsi de suite', then they began hanging out in their study periods, this lead to many a random discussion.

One Day they got on to the topic of the new Harry Potter Film.

"I haven't seen it yet" said Morgan "I don't have many friends here, and all my others live to far away."

"I'll go see it with you" said Kurt.

"Really? Because I don't want to make you if you don't want to"

"Please, like I would turn down the chance to see Tom Felton on the big screen." Kurt saw Morgan's puzzled expression "Ah Shit we haven't covered that yet have we"

"No," said Morgan flatly. "So you're gay too"

"Yes, I'm ga- wait what do you mean too?"

"I hide well don't I" said Morgan flashing Kurt a goofy grin. "I got used to hiding it, because all my friends back home are extremely Christian, they don't take to kindly to people… well people like us."

"Oh, yes, yes you do I had no idea, Sorry to hear about you hiding yourself from your friends"

"Oh it's fine, glad I can be myself around you though" he said grazing Kurt's knee.

Oh god he likes me Kurt thought, He's nice and he makes me laugh. Kurt had never had a boy crush on him before, in fact he'd never had a boyfriend before. Sure he'd had crushes in the past, there was Finn (Train wreck) and then there was Sam (probably scared him) and finally there was Felix (Absolute disaster), all these crushes ended in the same way, in heartbreak and a musical sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel.

The following Monday Kurt and Morgan went to see Harry Potter when they'd finished French Class, Kurt felt bad about skipping glee but he felt so much better spending time with Morgan than he did listening to Rachel singing a soppy love ballads to his ex-love interest.

"Want to go get a coffee" suggested Morgan.

"Sure" said Kurt beaming

After their coffee, throughout the movie Kurt kept stealing glances at Morgan and catching Morgan glance at him once or twice too.

"Well I enjoyed that" Kurt sighed

"Yeah it was nice" said Morgan "okay see ya"

Okay, what the hell just happened thought Kurt, was that a date or… he decided to just shrug it off.

They kept up their daily chats and talks about TV shows.

The next month they had a Drama trip to Chicago to visit Team Starkid; they went to see a performance of Starship. On the train there they played pontoon...

"Bust" said Morgan "no wait… what's 10 and 9, is it 29?"

Kurt laughed "no sweetie it's 19… anyway, you already said bust so I win"

"Ah Shit" Morgan blushed.

Kurt found it adorable that he could make Morgan blush so easily. They spent all day wondering around Chicago. They bought coffee and had a laugh, Morgan seamed distracted during the play, he was looking for his sisters, Sophie and Emily, he missed them, Kurt knew that.

During 'The Way I Do' Morgan turned to face Kurt and took his hand. Kurt's heart beat ten times faster at the contact and then, in the dark of the theatre, Morgan planted his lips firmly on Kurt's applying slow pressure. When they parted Kurt's breathing was shallow Morgan gave him a small shy smile.

The next week they were on a date to go see Gulliver's Travels, or at least that's what Kurt thought.

"Hey, Kurt" Morgan said sounding slightly nervous "you haven't heard my friends say I like you have you?"

"No…Why?" asked Kurt, slightly scared now

"Because it's not true, they're just saying that cause I hang around with you a lot"

"Okay… Right, so what was that in Chicago!" yelled Kurt

"I'm sorry Kurt I was just trying something, why are you so upset it not like you like me that way."

'Well yeah… I do' Kurt thought.

"Oh, no, no I don't sorry for getting worked up"

"It's alright I bet you haven't had the right amount of caffeine today have you come on, I'll get you a coffee and then we'll go in"

"Sure sounds great" said Kurt smiling, even though inside he was falling to pieces.

Throughout the evening despite what Morgan had said he kept being flirty with Kurt, and it just made Kurt feel worse.

He loved spending time with Morgan; He thought that maybe Morgan loved that too, how wrong he was.

That was the last time for months that he spoke to Morgan. From then on Morgan only spoke to him on his terms and in French class when they had to work in pairs. It pained Kurt to have to see that obnoxious giant around school let alone sit next to him; at least he still had glee club where he'd NEVER see Morgan.

* * *

><p>This was the week of the McKinley High Invitational and, for once, Kurt had a solo he was singing Colbie Caillat- Fallin' for You.<p>

As he took center stage and the song started he scanned the audience for his Dad and Carole, but instead he found Morgan staring at him and smiling.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to do_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

and as he began singing he realised he was singing this to Morgan.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me _

He was assaulted by memories of the conversations and 'dates' .

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spilling out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

His eyes began to fill with tears, so when the last chords of the song had played and he received his applause.

He fled from the stage only to find himself in the arms of none other than Morgan himself. He must have slipped off when Kurt's vision had been blurred.

"Did…" began Morgan "did you mean what you sung?"

Kurt shrugged the truth is he doesn't know anymore.

"I don't know anymore, I thought I was but then… but then, you ignored me for months!"

"Err... yeah about that, I've been thinking a lot"

"About what?"

"Stuff…you…my boyfriend"

Kurt was shocked; he could barely hear Rachel singing her soppy Ballad to Finn.

"I think I love you Kurt" Morgan said when Kurt didn't respond.

"Wait, you ithink/i you love me but you're dating someone else?"

"Yeah, well when I kiss him it doesn't feel like when I kissed you"

"Okay… right… yeah… hmm…"

"I'm sorry to suddenly tell you all this Kurt"

"Okay, well-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Morgan's lips were again pressed against his, he could see fireworks behind his eyelids and he hand flew up to clutch at Morgan's cheek, when they parted Kurt missed his lips.

"Okay, now that was different"

"What, what did I do something wrong" said Kurt panicking.

"No, what, no… it's just- it's just that I realised I really _really_ love my boyfriend, thanks for helping me clear that up Kurt."

"WHAT!" Kurt squealed before he could stop himself. "You what? you come her telling me you think you love me, asking me if what I sung was true and then you kiss me and say you're In love with someone else"

"sheesh Kurt, Just chill alright"

"No, I will not _just chill'_ this is the second time you've broken me! TWICE you've done it… Just, why Morgan Why?"

"It was easy to flirt with you, I thought you knew we were just friends I'm sorry for leading you on I never meant to hurt you EVER, I care about you. You showed me that here I can just be myself and that's all I've ever wanted to be"

"But that doesn't explain why you kissed me twice, if this meant NOTHING to you" hot angry tears boiled in Kurt's eyes.

"It does, Kurt" said Morgan reaching to touch his face Kurt flinched and slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me Morgan." Kurt said, walking away.

With that Kurt ran and sat in his navigator and turned on his IPod full blast and began to cry. Rachel, reproachfully, walked to his car and tapped on the window, Kurt opened the car door. Rachel Primly sat on the passenger seat.

"Kurt, do you want to tell me what happened back there?" she said turning the music down.

"Well, Morgan kissed me then told me he was actually in love with someone else"

"Oh, Honey" said Rachel as Kurt's tears began to fall. "I never really liked him anyway… Bad vibes"

"Yeah, Well _I_ did, I let him in and he broke me Rach, He broke me down like I was nothing, like I didn't matter…"

"But…" she fell silent under Kurt's severe glare, slowly reached out to rub his shoulder; she didn't dare start speaking again.

She sat holding him while he sobbed into her shoulder for at least 15 minutes before he spoke again.

"Hey, Rach, do you think your dads would mind you throw an impromptu sleepover with me and 'Cedes?"

"Not at all honey, I'll ring them now tell them to get three litre tubs of Vanilla ice cream, then I'll go get Mercedes, fetch your stuff and tell the other guys we won't be joining them for the after party, okay?"

"Thanks Rach. You're a great friend, Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she beamed.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Rachel "The phones are off, my dads are out ... Let the Morgan Bashing begin"<p>

"Kurt you go first, you deserve the first strike" Mercedes said, tucking in to her ice cream.

Part of Kurt wanted to bitchy about him, after all he broke Kurt twice, but part of him still pined after him, part of him still loved him, he ihated/i that. He hated that Morgan still had a piece of him, he didn't feel whole anymore, he'd probably never feel whole again.

"Well, that ponytail is awful" said Kurt at last.

"Yeah and what's with all the death metal shirts" Mercedes added

"And that 'Frankie Boyle' sense of humour" said Rachel "I mean who is _he_ ive personally never heard of him"

As Kurt listened to the Girls bitch about him, he kept thinking back to those kisses how much he felt in them, how he felt loved and cared for, at that moment he was sure he'd never, never find someone who made him feel like that again…

Until he met Blaine, Beautiful Blaine, Funny, Amazing Blaine.


	17. When Blaine Met Logan

Blaine didn't know many people when he started Dalton, in fact he didn't know _anyone_ He was in his Tutorial Period…

"Hi, my-my name is Blaine Anderson," said Blaine nervously

"Logan, you will look after Blaine" said Mr Porter "You know, make sure he know where he's going, where all his lessons are."

Blaine's eyes flicked to the tall blonde boy with piercing green eyes.

"I'm Logan" said the taller boy as he steered Blaine to a seat "if you need anything just ask."

"O-okay" said Blaine tearing his gaze away from Logan's eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if Logan was gay too he wished he was… he was going to test the water; he didn't know what people's attitudes were to people like him, both in Dalton and Westerville, He hadn't even told his dad yet.

"Hey" said Logan softly "No need to be nervous, everyone here is really nice" Logan smiled

Blaine liked Logan's smile, it was nice, warm and welcoming, it made Blaine feel at ease

"Let us look at your timetable compare lessons and give you tips on how to stay on the teachers good sides" Logan said after while smiling again.

"Oh…yeah…sure" said Blaine looking, yet again, in to Logan's eyes.

He could get lost in those eyes they were so green and when Blaine looked in them he felt like they were reading him, looking in to the innermost, deepest, most concealed parts of his soul.

"Okay, so we have English with Murdoch together. Pay attention in his class… you don't want to anger _him_" said Logan.

'How I am supposed to concentrate when _you're_ in my class' Blaine thought.

"Oh good I'll know someone then" said Blaine grinning, like a lunatic

"Don't worry _you'll_ make friends in no time once you get used to Dalton" said Logan still smiling, Blaine loved that smile. "We have History and Environmental science together too"

"Great" said Blaine hoping that it wasn't too obvious that he liked Logan…

* * *

><p>Weeks past and Blaine and Logan became good friends, he enjoyed Logan's company, and they had fun together, and as Logan promised Blaine made some new friends, Nick and Jeff. But when Blaine started boarding at Dalton and he started to withdraw from he didn't tell anyone why… it was around this time that Blaine really fell for Logan, Logan helped him out of a really dark place. One day Blaine decided to ask Logan on a date.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logan…" said Blaine, his palms sweating. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to breadstix for dinner tomorrow after Warblers' practice."<p>

"Sure" said Logan "you know, you should audition for Warblers' you have a great voice."

"How-how do you know?" asked Blaine, puzzled, he'd never sung for anyone at Dalton before.

"The walls aren't that thick Blaine." said Logan a smile tugging on his lips, his oh so pink lips. "I can hear you when you sing in the shower"

"Oh, really?" asked Blaine "and you think I'm good?"

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed. "Did _you_ write that song you sung yesterday? You know the one that goes _'Cause baby you're not alone 'cause you're here with me'? '_cause it's really good Blaine"

"Oh, really?" said Blaine growing scarlet.

"Yes" said Logan walking over to sit next to Blaine on his bed. "Come to Warblers' with me tomorrow and we'll go out after"

Logan patted Blaine's knee, Blaine felt fire flare up under his skin Logan took a long look in Blaine's eyes before getting up and walking back to his desk to finish the English essay he was writing.

"You have really nice eyes." whispered Blaine before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Nevermind just ignore me"

"Do you really think that Blaine?"

"Yes okay yes I do, I have done for months, that's why I asked you to breadstix, I _really_ like you Logan… please don't let this come between us"

"Why would it come between us?... I like you too."

"Because you prob- wait what?"

"I like you too Blaine, I just didn't want to say anything given your home situation, and at the start I wasn't even sure if you were gay." Logan smiled "and especially after the... you know, incident. That broke me thinking that you didn't think any of us cared."

"Well, you know I was getting a lot of crap from my dad" said Blaine, eyes clouding with tears, as memories flooded his thoughts "Thanks for that again"

"It's okay; just promise me it'll never happen again, I was so scared seeing the one I loved like that."

They both had tears making tracks down their faces.

"Okay, I promise" said Blaine, smiling through his tears.

"Anyway, I should really get back to that essay, it's due tomorrow…sweetie?" said Logan slightly unsure about that last bit.

"Okay honey" Blaine returned. "I'm so glad I finished it already"

"Okay, okay don't show off… and don't forget I was worried about you for weeks"

"Yeah, I am _really_ sorry about that"

"Don't be you weren't thinking" smiled Logan. "You're okay now and you are trying out for the Warblers tomorrow and we could spend more time together then, maybe you should plan what you are singing for an audition piece"

"I've got that covered" said Blaine grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Blaine was anxious about his Warbler audition as he paced outside the door he walked right in to his boyfriend's arms.<p>

"Hey, don't be nervous baby, you'll do great… you are an amazing singer" said Logan planting a kiss into Blaine's gelled curls.

"Are you sure, what if like I forget the words or…or…or I die of fright" said Blaine panicking.

"Honey listen to me you'll be fine, just keep looking at me okay… you'll be fine"

"Okay…" said Blaine, he hugged his boyfriend before he left to go join the other Warblers in the hall.

As he walked in he spotted loads of faces he recognised, there was Nick Jeff Wes David and of course Logan, Blaine also recognised quite a few day students.

"Well hello Blaine" said Wes, he was chairman of the Warblers. "The floor is all yours begin when you're ready."

Blaine scanned the sea of blazers for Logan he settled his eyes on Logan's and began to sing…

_I feel like a loser _

_I feel like I'm lost _

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless _

_I just need someone to love _

_So my situation's rough _

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_I feel like a short stop along third base _

_I may just help you but _

_I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile _

_I just want to hear you laugh when I'm sarcastic like that, _

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say?_

_"Please pay attention"_

_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see well, _

_That ain't my intention, no._

_I feel like an artist _

_Who's lost his touch _

_He likes himself in his art, _

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got something, _

_I just don't know how to say _

_That I'm just fine with the way, _

_The way that I'm movin' _

_But that just makes me a dumb human _

_That just makes me _

_That makes me a human, like you _

The room filled with applause and Blaine took his bow and looked towards Wes who was clapping enthusiastically.

"Welcome to the Warblers" said Wes extending a hand to the Warblers' newest member.

Blaine shook Wes' hand and walked over to his boyfriend who picked him up in a swooping hug and spun him around

"I knew you'd get in" said Logan smiling.

Then Logan kissed him, planting his lips firmly on Blaine's and tracing his lips with his tongue, Blaine's lips parted allowing Logan in. They parted, and Blaine felt slightly dizzy from his first kiss.

After Warblers' practice Logan and Blaine went to Breadstix, they had fun, Logan made Blaine laugh…Blaine loved how Logan made him feel. This was the first of many dates Blaine really, really fell for Logan he never dreamed that he'd break him… ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone out for coffee with Nick and Jeff he didn't expect what he saw when he arrived back at the dorm.<p>

"Hey, honey I'm home" said Blaine locking the dorm room door "anythi-"

He turned around to see Julian on his hands and knees on Logan's bed, naked with Logan thrusting deeply in to him.

"Yes, yes oh baby I'm close Julian baby, I'm so c-close"

"What the Hell Logan!" yelled Blaine.

"Oh shit" said Logan "Baby this isn't what it looks like"

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT _LOOKS_ LIKE YOU'RE SCREWING YOU'RE BEST FRIEND, WHILST YOU ARE DATING ME, YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, YOU WHAT, SLIPPED AND FELL IN TO HIS ASS DO YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LOGAN! _ME_! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

"Well err… can we talk about this later?" asked Logan.

"What so you can think of a way to charm me and make all this better, this won't go away Logan, why would you even do this? Was it because I said I wasn't ready!" Blaine shrieked.

"At least let Julian go so we can talk about this in private" pleaded Logan.

"Fine, Julian Get dressed and LEAVE, NOW!" snapped Blaine.

"Baby, I love you I really do." said Logan after Julian had left.

"Then why the hell were you just fucking Julian then? Hmm" demanded Blaine

"Because you wouldn't put out, silly little virgin… I have NEEDS Blaine"

"Funny because I thought you cared about me, if you did you wouldn't rush me into anything!"

"We've been dating nine months Blaine! Are you telling me you're not in love with me enough to sleep with me!"

"No, Logan, I love you more than there are stars in the sky, but you of all people know how hard it was for me to come out, I'd have thought you'd be a little bit more respectful!" said Blaine angry tears forming in his eyes.

"I do respect you, I just expect a little bit more from my _boyfriend_… the kissing is great, but you won't even give me a hand job"

"I'm not ready Logan you are my first boyfriend" snapped Blaine tears rolling down his cheeks "I don't want to disappoint you or do something wrong and ruin what we have, I'm just not ready for _that_ kind of intimacy"

"Fine, if you're gonna be a stuck up little virgin then we're through, I have needs and Julian fulfils them I don't need you"

"Fine, I don't want to be in a relationship where my boyfriend ONE isn't even honest with me, you could have told me how you felt and we could have talked it over, and TWO sleeps with someone else because I don't give him what he wants, no. Ha, sorry _needs_" roared Blaine storming out if the door slamming it in his wake.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran to Nick and Jeff's room in tears.<p>

"Hey, Guys" he said when he entered their dorm room.

"Hey, Blainers what's up?" asked Jeff coming over to him putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Logan and I Split up"

"Why? What's happened B.?" asked Nick sitting down next to his boyfriend

"I came back from coffee with you guys and he was fucking Julian" said Blaine dejectedly.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry." said Jeff rubbing Blaine's arm.

"Don't be, I guess I should have seen it. I mean he was spending lots of time around at Julian's, all those late night 'study sessions' him returning at like 1, 2 am, messed up hair… I guess I just never thought he'd cheat on me… could I stay here tonight guys, I just can't even look at him right now"

"Sure Blainers, spend as much time as you need… you should tell Cooper about this" said Nick, placing a hand on Blaine's knee giving it a quick squeeze and shake.

"Logan isn't even worth Cooper's time, he's a dick… thanks for letting me stay guys… you're the best" said Blaine, he was grateful that he had Nick and Jeff…they truly are the best friends anyone could ever ask for…Blaine loved them for it.


	18. Missed Calls and Bad News

"Sounds like we've had some pretty shitty ex's" said Blaine.

Kurt hummed in agreement still processing what Logan… that jerk… had done to Blaine, he understood now why Blaine wanted him to talk things out with him. What Logan had done was so much worse than what Morgan had done… but Kurt couldn't help but wonder what 'the incident' was…

"We should get some sleep, my little spoon" whispered Blaine in to Kurt's ear as he draped his hand around his waist, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah, we've got a busy day and one very long date...with Mercedes and Rachel" said Kurt sinking in to the embrace.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next day to his phone buzzing. He blearily opened his eyes and felt around for his phone, by the time he reached it the person hand hung up, he checked the number and scowled and tossed it back down muttering into his pillow and the phone began to ring again…<p>

"Wazzit" said Blaine sitting up in alarm.

"It's just a wrong number phoning me, but seeing as we're both awake we should get up"

"Five more minutes" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, they were still tangled around each other Blaine's arms wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Okay but only five more we need to get to the mall for 11:30 we're meeting Rachel and 'Cedes hope you still don't mind baby… Mercedes really wants to meet you… she's like _my_ Cooper and Sarah I kinda gush about _you_ to her… a lot" said Kurt a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Oh it's fine, I really want to meet Mercedes… find out what you've been telling her and Rachel likes me… deep down… even if she's hiding from it… unleeessssss you're jealous that she loves me more than you and well run away together… oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell you about our plans" Blaine winked.

Blaine loved flirting with Kurt it made his heart swell to see the crimson blush covering Kurt's cheeks, he was finally happy after the hell he put himself through trying to deny himself this bliss…

"You'd miss me far too much" playfully Kurt hit Blaine's shoulder "… she probably more jealous that my talking about you is getting more spotlight than her wedding, and language Blaine… I can forgive last night but you going to need punishment for that one." said Kurt with an eye roll.

"Oh yeah… of course that it we don't have plans at all" said Blaine pretending to be pretending to look innocent "What's my punishment sergeant handsome."

"Flattery will get you… everywhere Mr Anderson"

"And you call _me_ a nerd… that's totally a line from Starship…" Blaine looked as though he wanted to say something else but he bit back…they weren't ready for that kind of talk was they? Blaine wasn't really not after Logan, but being around Kurt…being with him made Blaine forget all that.

"Well you are… you're _my_ nerdy boyfriend… and I love it" said Kurt smiling. "As for your punishment… I'll have to think about that"

"Well I quite liked my last one for swearing…" said Blaine smirking

"It was a punishment it wasn't supposed to be fun…" Kurt pouted

"You enjoyed it too"

"Yes well I was allowed, I was the instigator… although I wouldn't mind instigating that punishment again" he said smile tugging on his lips.

Blaine tightened his arms round Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, their noses brushed against one another, breaths ghosted over lips as they took a moment to look in each other's eyes as Kurt lent in… Blaine prepared his lips sticking them out so that Kurt could capture them… Kurt smirked as he pressed a fleeting kiss to Blaine nose.

"Okay time to get up" he said rolling over and starting to get dressed before beginning his moisturising ritual.

"Hey! No fair"

"That was you punishment…" grinned Kurt, he _loved_ teasing Blaine "now get dressed… we're meeting Rachel and 'Cedes in two hours and we still need to pack up camp."

Blaine crawled over to his boyfriend sat near the entrance to the tent, and placed his chin on his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are beautiful…I'm sorry I just had to tell you" said Blaine

Kurt turned and pinned Blaine down smashing their lips together; he straddled him, pressing fleeting kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

"So are you, my beautiful nerdy boyfriend" he breathed.

Just then his phone went off again. Blaine went for it… Kurt could guess who it'd probably be, he didn't know why he still hadn't deleted his number, but luckily Kurt got to the phone before Blaine… he didn't want anything to ruin today especially stuff from his past, They we're going on their first date today after shopping with Rachel and Mercedes… Kurt wanted today to be perfect.

* * *

><p>They left Nick and Jeff around 10 so they could stop and get coffee before they met Rachel and Mercedes. Whilst they were waiting for their coffee Kurt's phone rang again.<p>

"Who is that?" asked Blaine, sounding suspicious

"Oh just the wrong number from earlier" Kurt lied… he shouldn't lie to Blaine… but he really doesn't want anything to ruin today… it was going to be perfect.

"Are they still calling you? You should just answer and tell them" said Blaine.

"No, its fine I don't need to talk to them it's probably just a cold caller"

"Do you want me to answer it and tell them, these calls seem to be really bugging you"

"No!" Kurt near shouted…

"No there's no need they'll just try to drag you in like I said it's probably just a cold caller" he whispered when he realised how forceful that first bit came out.

Blaine knew that there was something else something Kurt wasn't telling him… he could tell by the way happiness drained from his eyes every time his phone had rung. He couldn't pressure Kurt in to telling him, Kurt hadn't made him tell the story about his dad and a good job too cause they'd be more than just that to explain… he just wished there was something he could do to help Kurt.

They walked to Kurt's car and sat for a while before heading to the mall to meet Mercedes and Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Rach, 'Cedes" Kurt called when he saw the two dark haired girls at the water fountain outside.<p>

"Hi Kurt" said Rachel "Hi Blaine. Did you enjoy the camping?"

"Yeah it was fun… I got loads of ideas to help us win regionals" beamed Kurt "sorry I didn't turn up to the meeting I was held captive by Warblers'" he winked at Blaine whilst Mercedes and Rachel exchanged confused looks, but laughed all the same.

"Hi Blaine" said Mercedes "I'm Mercedes, Kurt's best friend I've heard a lot about you" extending her hand, and giving him a death stare, this unnerved Blaine a bit, but not as much as Kurt's distress when his phone rang _again_.

"Hi, give me one second…" he said as he took Kurt's arm and took him a bit further from the girls

"Sweetie, are you okay? These calls really seem to be unsettling you" Blaine asked Kurt when they we're out of earshot of the girls

"Yeah I'm fine, err… Rachel can I have a quick word? Why don't you and 'Cedes head to the Gap" said Kurt, patting Blaine's arm.

* * *

><p>"What's up honey?" said Rachel.<p>

Kurt thrust his phone at her open at the missed calls section.

"Wow, well three things one why haven't you deleted his number? Two why would he be calling you after everything? and three does Blaine know?" demanded Rachel

"I never had the heart to, and this way I can dodge the calls if it him, the calls wouldn't be 'missed' if I knew and he knows about me and Morgan but not that the calls are from him, I don't want to ruin today… it was going to be perfect, I want it to still be perfect for Blaine at least… and he's taking me out to dinner later"

"Okay, let's just see if he calls again, and if he does you should tell Blaine, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Okay, let's go to the Gap, I now realise we've left my poor boyfriend alone with 'Cedes, she bound to have talked his ears off and I'm rather fond of his ears" said Kurt with a wink

* * *

><p>"So just remember that okay Blaine" said Mercedes as Kurt and Rachel arrived.<p>

"What does he needs to remember?" asked Kurt curiously, looking on the racks, when his hand landed on a lovely cashmere red sweater.

"Just that we're not going to go easy on the Warblers just because their lead is dating one of us" she replied, giving Blaine a hard stare.

"Oh I already told them that last night, when Jeff ruined my spying plans" Kurt and Blaine snorted again.

Rachel just shook her head and went to the accessories section with Mercedes she needed a new headband and some nice new jewellery for her wedding; she'd be given a strict vision of what it should be like from Kurt.

"Here, try this on Blaine it'd look really cute. What did 'Cedes say…? I know it wasn't about Regionals." said Kurt, handing Blaine the cute red sweater.

"Okay, why don't you come with, the discussion is rather long."

So Kurt picked up a pair of black and white striped jeans and followed Blaine into the changing rooms.

"Okay, so what did she say?" said Kurt

"Well she was talking about Morgan, and what he did, and how that hurt you a lot, and then she sorta threatened me with her brother and err… I think it was Puck?"

"Yeah Puck her boyfriend… go on"

"Like if I ever hurt you or break you… It just scared me a little…I know how you felt when I told you about Cooper now. Okay I'm ready wanna see"

"Yeah okay" said Kurt as he left his changing room wearing the jeans he'd picked up.

"Wow" said Blaine "those jeans look really good what do you think of my sweater"

"It looks great, I'll get it for you if you like, a nice present and an apology for spying on the warblers" said Kurt with a wink

"No Kurt you don't have to apologise for that…"

"But I want to get it for you, I'd like to buy my boyfriend a present" said Kurt as they left the changing rooms to go pay for the clothes.

When they were outside Kurt looped his arms round his boyfriend waist and rested his chin on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Well you kno-"

Just then 'Pink Houses' by John Mellencamp emanated from his phone.

"I didn't take John Mellencamp as you type of music" said Blaine sounding shocked

* * *

><p>"It's not my dad is calling me…Hello?"<p>

"Hello Kurt, Err I'm not quite sure how to tell you this" said his dad from the other end of the line.

"Dad, are you okay it's not your heart is it"

"No Kurt calm down I'm fine, its Morgan… he's in hospital… his mom just called she thought you ought to know"

"Why what happened…?" said Kurt panic rising in his voice as he walked to sit down on a bench

"We think he attempted suicide, it's unclear at the moment, she just found him unconscious on his bed…Are you okay Kurt? Do you need me to come and get you?"

"No, no it's fine, thanks for telling me I'll see you shortly"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you okay?" asked Blaine.<p>

"Err yeah I think so, I'm still processing just a second"

"Okay whenever you're ready" said Blaine sitting down next to Kurt, just then Rachel and Mercedes came out of the gap; Kurt stood up and ran to Rachel giving her a tight hug.

"Honey what's up?" said Rachel, Mercedes gave Blaine a hard stare and in return he held his hands up indicating he had no idea what was going on.

"It's Morgan he-he attempted suicide…" he said before tears started to fall "I bet that's what he was phoning me about, he probably wanted advise or something but I don't see why he didn't go to Sebastian for that…"

"Okay. Blaine? Can you drive Kurt home… and Kurt honey tell Blaine okay…"

* * *

><p>They climbed in to Kurt's car and Blaine drove off.<p>

"Okay so you know how I've been getting calls all day" began Kurt tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, so they we're from Morgan?"

Kurt nodded "Yes and he's attempted suicide and is in hospital, I feel kind of responsible cause I didn't answer them"

"It's not your fault honey,"

"But it is I could have answered those calls" Kurt said blowing his nose.

"You are coming round to mine tonight okay; I don't feel comfortable leaving you at your house without me okay?"

"Okay, but You'll have to okay it with my dad." said Kurt

Blaine couldn't tell Kurt the real reason why he wanted him to stay over Kurt was really upset about Morgan… he couldn't lose Kurt….ever.


	19. Tequila and Malteasers

"Kurt it wasn't your fault" Blaine pleaded "Don't beat yourself up about it"

"What if I just answered those calls though what if-" Kurt couldn't finish that sentence. Tears began to form in his eyes.

On Tuesday Morgan Houston came out to his best friends from Hamilton _and_ his parents. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Both his Dad and ex-best friends looked at him in disgust, and began yelling abuse at him, his father kicked him out, His mother kept quiet, she'd learnt it was best, after Emily and Sophie left, He went to go stay at his boyfriend, Sebastian's house for the night. His _'friends'_ started sending vile, hateful messages on Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter. He'd returned the next day to his house to speak rationally to his father; however he just told him to pack his things. Then later that week Sebastian, had to move states because his dad got a job in New York, Morgan tried his best to make Sebastian stay or at least try a long distance relationship, he was the only good think left in Morgan's life besides his sisters anyway, but he rejected the idea saying it'd be too hard for the both of them. So with Sebastian gone and him having effectively ruined his friendship with Kurt, he tried contacting Kurt but he never answered (why would he), he had no one to turn to. So with no-one to talk to, he was left to deal with it on his own… He couldn't handle the constant abuse, it made him feel depressed and worthless, and this lead to him, earlier today, deciding to take his life … thankfully, Kurt thought he'd failed.

Blaine took his boyfriend in his arms and held him close, as he rubbed slow, small circles on his lower back. Kurt mumbled in to Blaine's shoulder about how 'if he'd just answered those phone calls'.

"Sssssshhhhhh" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, as he began to weep hysterically. "Baby, Listen to me… Kurt it really wasn't any of your fault…Okay? You couldn't have done anything, and after what he did to you why would you… how about this, tomorrow afternoon we'll go visit him, would that make you feel better?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest unintentionally wiping his nose on Blaine's red sweater that they had bought today on their shopping trip.

"But for now how about we do something to make you feel better huh?" said Blaine standing up taking Kurt's hand and pulling him over to the mini bar in the corner of the dorm.

Logan was staying at Julian's condo in Hillsboro so he and Kurt had the dorm to themselves for the weekend. It took a lot of convincing but Burt to allow Kurt to stay over at Dalton, but he finally agreed when they both reassured him that they were not ready to get intimate yet. Burt still wasn't completely in love with the idea but when he saw how happy it made Kurt it was worth it he needed something, someone, to take his mind off Morgan at least for a little while.

"Alcohol, really Blaine" Kurt said sarkily raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow "that's your solution"

"And a Disney film marathon" said Blaine sounding indignant but beaming like an idiot.

"Hmm I don't know…"

"Okay how about I make you a Shirley Temple with a dash of… tequila? I'm sure Logan won't mind"

"Oh Alright then as long as it is only a dash, I'll go choose a film alright?"

"Yeah they're on the third shelf, second cupboard on the right"

* * *

><p>Blaine had so many Disney films… Kurt chose Lady and the Tramp to watch first, Blaine arrived with a jug full of what appeared to be Alcoholic Shirley Temple, little did they know that Nick and Jeff had tampered with Logan's tequila…<p>

"Aww I love this film" Blaine whispered positioning himself comfortably on the couch, Kurt snuggled close to Blaine, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder sighed and took a long sip of his tainted drink.

As the movie played and Kurt's glass kept getting filled he began to calm down. He began to forget about Morgan.

* * *

><p>"Kkkuurrttt" whined Blaine "I'm hungry, you got any food?"<p>

"It's your dorm Blaine don't you have any?" said Kurt laughing while he was trying to get to his feet.

"Well, I think Logan might have eated it all" said Blaine childishly "The fat pig."

"Well lucky for you Carolole, packed _me_ some cucumber sandwiches."

"Would you like to see _my_ cucumber Kurt?" said Blaine with a smirk.

"Maybe later, if I don't eat these sandwiches, I'm going to _die_" he said stumbling back over to the sofa. "What we watching now?"

"Princess and the Frog, now give me a bite of that sandwich!"

"No!" said Kurt snatching them out of Blaine's grasp. "They're MINE!"

"You have to share Kurt, or I won't share the drink…or I'll put you on a lifetime kissing ban… yeah that's what I'll do give me a sandwich or I'll never let you kiss me again" He demanded.

"I'm sure I could live" Kurt mumbled in the sandwich he was eating.

Blaine tackled Kurt, and they both rolled on to the floor. Blaine was sat on Kurt's chest effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Please gimme one Kurt," he pleaded, Kurt shook his head. "No? Fine then, I'll take it! How do you like that Kurt I've stolen your favourite sandwich."

"Fine." said Kurt pouting. "I'll just go and get the other sandwich"

With that he pushed Blaine off and stumbled to his bag and pulled out the other sandwich. When he'd returned Blaine had already munched through the sandwich he'd stolen from Kurt and was eyeing up the one in his hand.

"No! Blaine this one's MINE!" said Kurt as he dodged Blaine's advances.

"Share, Kurt you have to share…" said Blaine as he lunged at his boyfriend, and pulled him from behind arms around his waist "please give me a bit of your sandwich."

Kurt quickly munched down his the sandwich.

"All Gone sorry sweetie" he said as he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend.

His lips were mere millimetres from Blaine's when Blaine turned his head away.

"I meant what I said… so now you're on a lifetime kissing ban"

"But you did get some of the sandwich" said Kurt disheartened

"Yes, but I had to forcibly take it from you"

"Damn, oh well you'll be begging later…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Do you have any more food in your magic bag Kurt?"

"What makes it magic?" asked Kurt still sulking from the announcement of the kissing ban

"It had food in it" said Blaine in a very childlike tone.

"Why don't we check your food cupboards?"

"But Logan eated my food, I'm sure of it"

"We could Just check, maybe I magiked some there"

As they raided ALL the cupboards in Blaine's dorm they found: a large bag of 'cool original' Doritos, a half-eaten packet of Red Vines and a packet of Double stuff Oreos.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, lets order pizza"<p>

"Yeah"

"Is margarita okay?"

"Yeah just whatever I'm soo hungry!"

"Hello yes I'd like to order one of you deliciousousousous pizzas please" said Blaine when he'd dailed the number

"Blaine is this you"  Nick said on the other end of the line "are you DRUNK?" 

"Wait how'd you know my name Mr. Pizza delivery person man"

"You haven't phoned the delivery place, It's Nick." 

"Oh hi Nick how are you it's a beautiful eveming, what are you up to?"

"Uh Blaine? You haven't been drinking Logan's tequila have you?"  said Nick slightly concerned

"Noooooo…" Blaine Lied

"HE'S LYING WE'VE DRUNK NEARLY THE WHOLE BOTTLE" shouted Kurt

"Why did you want to know?"

"Oh no reason" 

"So mister delivery man is you bringing us pizza?"

" I'm not a delivery boy! Blaine, its Nick!" 

"FINE fick you!"

Blaine hung up and through his phone at his bed.

"BLAINE" Kurt Reprimanded "that was very rude. I'll try this time"

Kurt walked, tripping up over his own feet, over to his 'magic' bag to go get his iPhone to call the pizza place. He was more successful.

"Hello my name is Kurt Anderson and I'd like to purchase one of your delicious pizzary things…. what are they called?"

"PIZZAS" Blaine shouted, not noticing that Kurt had called himself Anderson.

"Ah yes _ pizzas_…to be delivered to Dalton Acadenmey in westebille Ohio, US of A, Earth. Yes Dorm 118. Thank you kind gentle-woman."

"Whoo Our pizza will arrive soon"

"Yaaaayyy" said Blaine cheering and running in circles.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock at the door. Both Kurt and Blaine's stumbled over each other in a race to answer the door.<p>

"Wait" Kurt squealed "What if it's an axe murderer"

"Who could it be?" asked Blaine

"I don't know" whispered Kurt "But if _is_ a murder we don't want him to hear us"

"Okay let's get some pill-ill-lows to hit him with if he is a killer" said Blaine with authority, angling his head at his bed.

Kurt ran over to retrieve two pillows and crept back insuring that whoever was at the door couldn't hear him. Blaine cautiously opened the door…

"One Margarita pizza for a Mr. Kurt Anderson" said the blonde delivery boy.

"Oh, yep that's me" Kurt said near snatching the pizza out of the young man's hands.

"Hey you stole my last name!" Blaine yelled.

"No we swapped, Ha-ha you're Blaine Hummel now" Kurt Laughed

The pizza guy gave up on waiting for his tip closed the door and left.

"Now lemme have someov that pizza"

"NO!" said Kurt.

"No?"

"Yes, n-"

"Yay you said yesssss"

"NO you can't have any pizza because unless you lift the kissing ban"

"Not unless you gimmme food" said Blaine pouting.

"Kiss me"

"Food"

"Kiss me"

"Food"

"Kis-"

Kurt couldn't finish that sentence because he found Blaine's lips pressed hard against his. Blaine's tongue was running over his upper lip begging for access. Kurt slowly further parted his lips to allow Blaine in, he tasted of Red Vines and cucumbers. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips.

"I knew you would be able to stay away" he said with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face, walking over to the couch

"But-you-you- you wouldn't give me food" said Blaine sounding defeated.

"You're so much fun to tease though, come on" Kurt said rubbing the spot next to him "Oh look the movies finished. When did that happen? What to watch next?"

Blaine walked over to the couch and snuggled next to his beau, he slid his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he whispered in to Kurt's shoulder as he reached for a slice of pizza.

"Sorry for what" replied Kurt as the opening titles to Beauty and the Beast started.

"For Morgan and the kissing ban"

"No need to be sorry about him, Blaine. But the ban yes you should be very sorry" Kurt jeered.

* * *

><p>They watched beauty and the beast in relative silence snuggled together on the couch. Blaine occasionally kissing Kurt's shoulder and Kurt returning the gesture by kissing Blaine's curls. When it got to the mob scene Blaine covered Kurt's eye, Kurt didn't like that scene very much. The movie finished and Blaine got up to makes some more drinks.<p>

"Blaaaaiiiiiinnnnneeee" whined Kurt "Do you have any Malteasers? I really feel like Malteasers"

"Errrrr… I don't know I'll check the cupboards"

Blaine returned with a fresh pitcher of what looked like the entire contents of the dorms drinks cabinet.

"No we don't honey-ey. I could order some I need to refresh the drinks too-oo"

"Okay, here use my phone" said Kurt excitedly

"Hello, Target people men. I'd like to place an order for delivery to Dorm 118 Daltom adcemnety Westerville please pretty please" he stated taking a long swig from the jug of black liquid.

Kurt snatched the jug from him and took a long sip, drunk almost half the contents before handing it back.

"Yes we'd like a bottle of tequila, Jack Daniel's, vodka, Pimms and a whole crate full of Malteasers." He said with a wink at Kurt, who blearily closed his eyes.

"Okay I've ordered them they should be here soon" said Blaine stumbleing over to the couch where Kurt had passed out; he went to place a blanket over Kurt but ended up collapsing on top of him and falling in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>They awoke, with their heads pounding, to the sounds of knocking on the dorm door.<p> 


	20. Hospitals and Hangeovers

"Blaine, what's going on it sounds like there's a marching band in here?" said Kurt cracking open one eye.

"I don't know I think someone is at the door" said Blaine quickly standing up when he realised he was lying on top of Kurt. "I'd better go answer it"

"If its Nick and Jeff tell them to bog off" said Kurt falling in to a partial stupor.

"Hello I have an order from target for a Mr Blaine Hummel Anderson" said the small strawberry blonde boy in front of him, Reed, his name tag proclaimed him to be.

Blaine gave the small boy a weak smile.

"Would you be able to tell me what on earth I ordered last night, please" he said with a very apologetic look on his face.

"Oh… errm" said Reed checking his clipboard. "A crate of Malteasers, a bottle of tequila, Jack Daniel's, vodka and Pimms"

"Ah thank you, it's coming back to me now" he said handing the boy a tip.

He smiled, wheeled the crate into the dorm room and then left.

"Whazat" asked Kurt as he woke again.

"It's a crate of Malteasers I ordered for you last night" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"What when did I want Malteasers" said Kurt sitting up cautiously, careful not to make to sudden a move.

"When we'd drunk near enough the entire contents of the drinks cabinet, and we'd finished watching beauty and the beast."

"Oh…wait no… I'm staying sat down for now" said Kurt as he attempted to get up.

"Hang on a minute" said Blaine before rushing to the bathroom.

The sound of retching could be heard from the bathroom, Kurt quickly grabbed the half full pitcher of black liquid and followed suit.

"There all bett- no wait"

After about 5 minutes of throwing-up what felt like the entire contents of their stomachs Kurt and Blaine felt much better.

"Malteaser?" said Blaine after he'd finished restocking the drinks cabinet and putting some of the Malteaser packets in cupboards.

"No thanks Blaine" said Kurt holding his head; he rose to walk over to his bag, which was also stuffed with Malteasers, to get some paracetamol for his thumping head ache.

* * *

><p>Around midday Blaine drove Kurt to the hospital to visit Morgan.<p>

"Are you sure he won't mind me being here" asked Blaine for the eighth time, sounding agitated.

"I need you here with me Blaine, I'm sure he won't mind. He needs me Blaine, but I don't think I could go in there alone."

The hospital was white and sterile, it had long winding corridors painted with a dull grey colour, they wondered the halls to find the nurses' station, when they arrived there Blaine was surprised to see Carole sat at the desk typing up a patients discharge information.

"Hey Carole" Kurt said, something in his voice told Blaine he needed him so Blaine reached out and grasped his hand, gave it a tight squeeze and flashed Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Oh hey, honey, are you okay?" asked Carole.

"Yeah," Kurt lied, he felt bad lying to Carole, but how could he feel better he could have answered those 19 phone calls, he _could_ have helped, no matter what Blaine told him he could have done _something_.

"Morgan is in room 139" she said pulling Kurt in to a warm hug. "Are you sure you want to visit?"

"Yes, I need to see that he's alright…"

"Okay honey, well I'll just be down the hall if you need me"

Kurt smiled in thanks and began to walk down the corridor to Morgan's room. When they arrived Kurt saw a small group gathered outside the room, there was a smallish blonde girl hugging a taller Jet black haired male. A slightly taller girl, with brown hair highlighted with tones of red where the light hit, stood clasping a darker haired girl's hand. Finally there was Morgan's mom, a short, kind looking woman with spiky red hair she was wearing her favourite deep purple cardigan and a lighter purple high waisted skirt, she looked a bit like a Ribena berry.

"Oh hi, Kurt" said Kylie, sounding pleased to see him. "Morgan is just getting checked out"

"Hello Mrs Houston, how is he doing?" asked Kurt.

"He's better, I really should have-have-" she started, but tears started to form in her eyes so she fled to the bathroom.

"Hi" said the blonde haired girl. "I'm Sophie; this is my boyfriend Joey, my twin Emily and her girlfriend Meredith."

"How do you know Morgan?" asked Emily, eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, we used to be friends… we met in French class." said Kurt supressing the memories, he couldn't get angry, not now, not anymore, not after everything.

"Oh so _you're_the boy he raved on about to us in his e-mails" said Sophie smiling.

"I guess" said Kurt "I don't mean to sound rude, but how come I've never met you before, you can't possibly be more than the year above us"

"Well, a while ago… when I came out" started Emily, gazing up at her girlfriend. "Dad kicked me out too."

"I said that if he kicked Emily out I'd leave, I wasn't about to lose my sister. He said it was fine and that if I was going support Emily in her 'Abnormality' then he didn't want anything to do with me either" said Sophie

"So, we left." finished Emily "moved to Chicago and never looked back"

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be silly, it was the best thing that ever happened to us" smiled Emily "and you were there for Morgan when we left, Thanks for that."

"I didn't even know you'd left…"

"Never mind, the fact is you helped him understand that he needs to be himself and not be scared of what dad or the world thinks of you, it doesn't matter. The big question is though who's this?" asked Sophie gesturing towards Blaine.

Oh shit Blaine, Kurt had completely forgotten about him, since been assaulted my memories of his time with Morgan.

"This is Blaine, my… err…" Kurt didn't know what to say, was it appropriate for him to bring his boyfriend to see his sort of ex?

"Friend" Blaine stated, Kurt mouthed thank you. "I knew he was coming here, he's rather shaken up about it… I didn't think he should be driving"

"That's nice of you" said Joey with a knowing smile.

The doctor left Morgan's room at point. The group of them looked at her expectantly.

"He's fine, we're going to leave him on watch until Tuesday afternoon, he can return home then."

"Thank you" said Sophie.

They all entered the room, Morgan scanned all of their faces smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Kurt knew that smile he seen him use it many a time even Kurt himself had used that smile, no-one else seemed to notice. When Morgan's eyes settled on Kurt there was a slight glimmer.

"Emsy, Soph, what are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"We're here to see you of course! You buffoon why didn't you call us or e-mail us we'd have been over in a heartbeat." said Emily playfully hitting his shoulder, but sadness still showing in her reddened eyes.

Kurt felt a pang of guilt at this he hadn't phoned his sisters he'd phoned _him_

"Dad never gave me your number and he kept my laptop." said Morgan eyes flooding with tears

Emily and Sophie gave Morgan a big hug. The two girls sobbing in to his chest, they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hey, would you guys mind giving me a moment alone with Kurt."

"Sure" Emily said as she herded everyone out.

"Morgan? Would you mind if Blaine stayed?" asked Kurt tentatively. "It's just we have something for you"

Morgan looked at Emily, she shrugged. Indicating she had no idea what was going on.

"Alright" he said slowly.

"First of all Morgan, I'm glad you're still alive" said Kurt taking a deep, steadying breath. "I'm really sorry I didn't answer those phone calls"

"Why would you after everything I did, I'm sorry about that Kurt I really am"

"Morgan!" Kurt snapped, tears rolling down his cheeks "no matter what has happened between us I'll always be here for you always. I know how hard it was for you in your old school"

"Thank-you" said Morgan tears forming in his eyes, but he rebuffed them.


	21. Confessions and Understandings

"Now, just listen" said Kurt as Blaine set up his iPod.

_I'd give anything but I won't give up on you_

_I'd say anything, but not goodbye_

_I will run with your changes and I'm always on your side_

_And there's not a word I've ever heard that would make me change my mind_

Kurt and Blaine began, tears streaming uncontrollably down Kurt's face.

_Words they'll try to shake you_

_Don't let them break you_

_Or stop your world from turning_

_When words keep you from feeling good_

_Use them as firewood and let them burn _

Morgan stared at the two boys in front of him, despite the fact that he _still _ had feelings for Kurt, he couldn't help but picture the two together, Morgan could sense that Blaine made Kurt happy. Morgan _had_ decided that _if_ Kurt turned up, he hadn't got his hopes up, that he would tell Kurt but he couldn't… not after seeing how happy Kurt was with Blaine, despite his sadness for Morgan, Kurt was truly happy with Blaine, he looked like he did when they'd hung-out last year. Morgan couldn't help but wonder if the two boys were together, He loved Kurt he'd _always_ love him… He knew that now.

_Like stones in your pocket people try to wear you down_

_Someone always wants to take the love you've found_

_So let's runs with these changes and I want you by my side_

_And there's not a word I've ever heard that would make me change my mind _

Morgan joined in with the Chorus, and the tears he'd been holding back (he really didn't want Kurt to see him cry) began to fall slowly rolling down his cheeks.

_Words they'll try to shake you_

_Don't let them break you_

_Or stop your world from turning_

_When words keep you from feeling good_

_Use them as firewood and let them burn _

_Let them burn_

_Let them burn_

_Underneath every word somebody's heart been broken_

_With or without words we try to forgive _

At this point Kurt's vision was severely blurred, he couldn't see a thing he just felt Blaine's strong hand resting on his shoulder. He was completely unaware of Emily, Joey, Kylie, Meredith and Sophie watching from the doorway.

_Words they'll try to shake us_

_Don't let them break us_

_Or stop our world from turning_

_When words keep you from feeling good_

_Use them as firewood and let them burn _

_Words they'll try to shake you_

_Don't let them break you_

_Or stop your world, stop your world from turning round_

_When words keep you from feeling good_

_Use them as firewood and let them burn _

_Let them burn_

_Let them burn _

"Th-Thanks Kurt" said Morgan wiping the tears from his face "Oh and Blaine, take good care of Kurt… he's a great catch. Just don't-don't hurt him okay"

Blaine nodded. Of course he'd look after Kurt; he was amazing, delicate and fragile… and the best thing to ever happen to Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt" Morgan called out just as he reached the door "Can I have a quick word in private?"

Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded again and left without another word, almost trampling Morgan's family who were stood outside ears pressed against the door.

"Kurt," Morgan began sounding slightly scared. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay… go on then" said the lean boy flashing Morgan a smile.

"Okay… I know it's taken a long time… and that you're with Blaine but I still love you"

"Two things what do you mean _still_ and two how did you know that Blaine and I were together"

"Did you honestly think I didn't like you at all, I did like you I just couldn't see it then" Kurt nodded. "And to answer the second I could see it in the way you look at him… and the way he looks at you. It pained him to see you all upset whilst you were singing."

"Wow well, yes I'm with Blaine, and I really love him" but part of me will always love you he added in his head. "How about we become friends again… and if you _ever_ need me again just call okay?"

Morgan nodded, smiling a genuine smile.

"I'd like that, and okay I promise"

Kurt gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left. When he returned to the hall Blaine was chatting casually to Joey about a football game or something, the girls crowded round him.

"That was beautiful Kurt… stunning even. Morgan said you were a good singer but wow that was amazing." said Kylie giving Kurt a big hug. "Thanks for coming, I realise you weren't as good a friends as you were last year, I bet he's glad you came though"

Kurt smiled and bid farewell to Morgan's sisters and their significant others, and walked back down towards the nurses' station. Carole was still there, she was eating her lunch.

"Honey, are you okay? That was a really nice thing you did, coming here after everything he did" Carole cooed in to his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blaine I need to talk to you can we go get coffee?" asked Kurt.

"Sure" said Blaine with abnormal sadness in his voice.

They walked to the hospital canteen hand in hand in comfortable silence.

"Okay" said Kurt, sitting down with his coffee. "You know when Morgan asked to speak to me alone" Blaine nodded "well he told me that he still loved me"

"What, _still_ how could he still love you when you were nothing but a friend to him?" Blaine asked, calmer than Kurt though he'd be.

"He just said that he had loved, and still does love me, but he knows I'm with you and that you make me happy, and that makes him happy." said Kurt, still slightly stunned at how well Blaine was taking this.

"Okay… that's good then. I don't want to lose you Kurt."

"You won't Blaine… I'm yours"

"Okay" said Blaine cracking a half smile that didn't reflect in his eyes.

Kurt's sixth sense was kicking in he _knew_ that something was bugging Blaine, But he couldn't quite tell what, was it Morgan confessing his love for Kurt? It couldn't be, Blaine is not that insecure. Was it that he missed his family? Kurt had never met any of them all he knew was that he had Sarah and Cooper, who he _worshiped_ and he missed them, He didn't know much about his parents though or what type of people they were. Nothing had prepared him for the revelation that came next.

"Kurt," said Blaine, taking a deep breath. "I attempted suicide…"


	22. Letters and Family Values

**Two Years Ago**

Today was it. Blaine had made his decision… Today was the day he was going to come out to his parents. Cooper and Sarah, already knew and fully supported him. He was ready… I mean his dad loved him right? Right?

"Are you ready? He'll be home soon" asked the tall, slender dark haired girl stood in front of him.

"Yeah Sarah… I'm tired of hiding this from him, it's who I am, he can't hate me for that." said Blaine, smiling at his sister.

"Okay, honey" She told him kissing the top of his curls, she was quite a bit taller than him for a younger sister.

"Where's Coop?" asked Blaine looking anxious.

"He's downstairs looking out for mom and dad and boiling the kettle" she said reassuringly rubbing his shoulder.

Blaine started pacing, going over exactly what he was going to say in his head, over and over again. His palms had begun to sweat; he breathing became shallow and rapid.

"Here calm down sweetie everything is going to be fine. Dad loves you, he really does" said Sarah pulling Blaine in to a tight hug.

That moment the sound of the door opening emanated from downstairs… they were home, it was time.

"Blaine, Cooper, Sarah. We're home" said Richard Anderson.

"Okay, Blaine are you sure you're ready" asked Sarah, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Yes, I'm sure" stated Blaine, flashing Sarah a nervous smile.

"Coming dad!" shouted Sarah in the direction of the stairs, straightening up Blaine's tie, he hadn't changed out of his Dalton uniform.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Blaine, My boy." said Richard "How was school today?"<p>

Blaine's dad was a tall bald man; he always wore suits and was a big lawyer for a huge accounting firm, his eyes (unlike Blaine's) were hard and grey.

"Oh you know same old stuff, Jeff was insane, Nick put up with it I honestly don't know how on earth Nick rooms with him" said Blaine stalling.

After that Blaine's mom, a short, slender woman with Blaine's eyes and curly dark hair entered the room with the tray full of tea and biscuits Cooper had prepared.

"Mom, Dad…" Blaine took a deep breath "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Richard "you're not failing a class or something are you? Or got someone pregnant?"

How just like his father to worry about _those_ things.

"No, Dad" said Blaine taking another deep breath, man this was harder than he thought "Dad, I'm-I'm gay"

The expression on his dad face hardened. Anger was flaring up in his eyes; Cooper must have noticed this too. He walked calmly to Blaine's side crossing his arms, staring Richard down.

"Blaine, Why _choose_ to be ridiculed?" questioned Richard.

"It's not a choice, Dad, I've tried for years to tell myself that, saying it was just a phase, I thought I was broken, but it _isn't_ and I'm not. I'm Attracted to boys! So what! It doesn't change who I am, Dad. I'm still your son Blaine!"

Richard lunged at Blaine but Cooper got there before Richard could lay a finger on him.

"Dad," shouted Cooper "Blaine, didn't choose this, He's still Blaine."

"Coop, you can't honestly tell me you support this?"

"Yes I do, he's my brother, and he means the world to me! And he should to you too."

"He is not my son!" spat Richard.

"Yes he _is_" Sarah shouted, cradling a sobbing Blaine.

"He's not! I'd _never_ bring up a VILE thing like him!" Richard yelled.

With that Blaine broke free of Sarah's hold and ran upstairs, tears streaming down his face.

Why did his dad think it was his choice? Why did his dad hate him, it didn't change anything about him he was still the same Blaine as he was before… his dad just knew more about his son. Blaine collapsed on to his bed sobbing in to his pillow… then the sound of his dad heavy footsteps came thundering up the stairs.

"BLAINE THEODORE ANDERSON" Richard voice boomed from the landing. "GET OUT HERE YOU FAG!"

Blaine stayed where he was on his bed, tears still falling in to the pillow when he felt a strong arm yank him up off the bed.

"STAND UP AND FACE ME LIKE THE MAN YOU CLEARLY ARE NOT!"

After that announcement Blaine felt his father's fist collide with the side of his face, the force of the hit made him collapse to the ground. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood whilst his cheek throbbed painfully. His father's strong hand pulled him by the scruff of his collar.

"STAND UP YOU STUPID FAIRY!"

"Dad!" Sarah cried "What are you doing to Blaine?"

"TEACHING HIM A LESSON, CHOICES HAVE CONCEQUENCES!" said Richard swinging at Blaine again

"DAD! IT'S NOT A FUCKING CHOICE OKAY! HE WOULD NEVER CHOOSE THIS; HE SAW HOW EVERYONE TREATED RYAN'S DADS BACK IN ALABAMA!" shouted Cooper.

"BLAINE THEODORE ANDERSON, LEAVE THIS HOUSE… YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO US ALL. WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. YOU ARE A DISGRACE."

"But dad" Blaine pleaded "this doesn't change anything I'm the same Blaine" tears falling somehow this soothed his cheek, although it stung slightly.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT BLAINE, YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" bellowed Richard. "YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE SARAH OR COOPER! IF YOU TWO EVEN ASSOCIATE WITH HIM WILL DISOWN YOU!"

"NO DAD…YOU CAN'T…" Sarah sobbed falling in to Cooper hugging him.

"BLAINE YOU WILL PACK YOUR THINGS, AND YOU ARE GOING TO START BORDING AT DALTON"

Richard gave Blaine an hour to pack all his uniforms and books. He said tearful goodbyes to Cooper and Sarah, who slipped him his mobile back telling him to call them when he needed them. His dad drove him to Dalton, still yelling abuse at him.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at Dalton that evening be given a dorm room; he was to share with Logan, his mentor and quite a close friend, and that evening he cried himself to sleep. this was the first of many nights with tears soaked pillows.<p>

Blaine was behind in most of his classes to due to the lack of sleep; he was regularly having midnight phone calls with Sarah and Cooper, his dad kept sending him letters calling him a fag and see if he'd 'straightened up' yet, Blaine began just throwing them in the bin unopened. One day Sarah and Cooper had stopped replying to his e-mails, or returning his calls so he thought they'd changed their minds and found him as 'disgusting' as his father did, they were the only things that kept him sane, he'd withdrawn from Nick and Jeff (they didn't know no-one at Dalton did, except Logan, but Blaine didn't know _that_).

Blaine had had enough, he thought holding the small plastic tub, rolling it around in his hands. He'd written the letter, not that anyone would actually care (or even read it) it'd make his dad's life a lot easier. He poured a handful of the small white pills in to his hand, his roommate Logan wouldn't be back from warblers practice for an hour, so it was the perfect time, Logan wouldn't be back in time to save him. He began to take the pills one by one when he'd finished the handful he lay down on his bed an allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

><p>Logan entered the dorm room, he'd forgotten his sheet music and he saw Blaine on his bed left arm hanging lifelessly off the bed.<p>

"Blaine" said Logan concerned shaking Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine wake up"

He saw the small, empty pill bottle on the floor and a sealed envelope on his desk. He quickly whipped out his phone and dialled 911.

"Hello, My name is Logan Wright and my roommate has overdosed on paracetamol I don't know how long ago he took it, could you please send an ambulance to Dalton Academy Dorm 118 thanks,"

Logan left the note untouched, if they couldn't save Blaine then his family, no matter how much his father hated him should be the ones to open it.

* * *

><p>The next thing Blaine remembers is waking up in the hospital. Logan was sat at his bedside dark circles under his eyes. On the other side of his bed sat Sarah and Cooper their eyes were puffy and there were tear tracks down their cheeks. Then Logan woke up.<p>

"Oh Blaine" He said getting up a walking up to him "Glad you're alright"

"What happened, how did I get here?" Blaine asked the tall blonde boy

"Well after you ODed, I came back to the dorm room" Logan began tears falling down his cheeks "I'd forgotten my sheet music you see, and I came back to laying on your bed, so I called 911. What took you up to that edge Blaine?"

"The real question is why'd you save me? No-one really cares about me." said Blaine, believing every word he said.

"I care Blaine, I've always cared since we first became roommates, and so do they." said Logan tears still in his eyes.

"Oh really is that why they stop answering my calls and E-mails!" snapped Blaine.

The fierceness in Blaine voice awoke both Sarah and Cooper.

"Blaine! You're okay thank god." Sarah squealed moving to hug him but he turned away.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT NEITHER OF YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS _OR_ E-MAILS" Blaine yelled chest heaving with sobs "I REALLY NEEDED YOU GUYS WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER… I thought- I –I thought you didn't care about me anymore"

"Awww Blaine honey," said Sarah "Of course we still care… Dad found out that we were still in contact with you, and well he took our phones and laptops, we've gone completely off the grid and he won't even let us leave the house without him… he pulled us out of school."

"Oh" said Blaine, feeling a pang of guilt" I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry we're just glad you're okay" smiled Cooper.

"Honey, why did you do it" asked Sarah as the tears started falling again.

"No one cared... I feel like no one cares about me and that I'm a waste of space... And dad he hates me now he's said several times that he wished I didn't exist and I began to wish that too I had withdrawn from everyone... Even Nick and Jeff... I didn't think they'd understand and I couldn't take abuse from dad via letter let alone two of my closest friends. Do they know I'm here?"

"Yes" said Logan "they noticed I didn't turn up to warbler practice and came looking for me and saw us getting into the ambulance... They said they'd come round later, but if you don't want them to know about... Well you know then I could tell them not to"

"Wait how do you know that" asked Blaine" I haven't told _anyone _at Dalton"

"Well my dad is exactly the same, he dumped me here when I came out to him I withdrew from everything... I was so depressed but I never got to that edge..." Logan eyes filled with tears and he smiled weakly at Blaine.

Nick and Jeff arrived at that point.

"Oh Blaine, thank god you're okay" said Nick running over to him.

"Okay I think I owe you guys an explanation" said Blaine "when I started boarding you knew I had dad problems but I never told you why... Well my dad kicked me out because I'm-I'm gay"

"Oh Blainers that sucks, not everyone can have a dad as accepting as mine" said Jeff.

"Oh" said Blaine sounding surprised "you're gay?"

"Yeah," said Jeff "could you not tell?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No not at all" He replied.

"Well, then you defiantly wouldn't be able to tell that I am" said Nick.

This announcement earned him three shocked looks from the Dalton boys in the room.

"Yes, I am gay, I came out to my parents last year, they are still not in love with the idea but they're coming around" Nick continued.

"I'm sorry I shut you guys out" said Blaine welling up.

"Oh Blaine, don't be silly" said Jeff "we understand but next time just talk to us…"

"Any of us." supplied Logan.

* * *

><p>When Blaine looked up from his hand to look at the boy he loved, he was saddened by the tears falling silently down his cheeks, by the way sobs racked his body. A weight was lifted off his shoulders… he'd told him… there was no more secrets… were there?<p> 


	23. Control and Punishments

"Yeah, that's my story, that's why I said it was best for you to not meet my dad." said Blaine as he started crying too, he winced and touched his cheek as he remembered the pain from that night.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I-I don't know what to say"

"Its fine it's just that being here and seeing Morgan, in the state that he was… it just brought back the memories" said Blaine trying, and failing, to compose himself. "You ought to know about this stuff, you are my boyfriend after all"

"Blaine, I didn't know I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come, if I had known" said Kurt shuffling round to sit next to his boyfriend and putting an arm round his shoulder. "But don't_ ever _ feel like you're worthless, you're one in a million, no one in six billion, because there's only one you"

"It's okay Kurt, you didn't, the past is the past and since I met you my life has been to much better than I ever remember… and even though at the time I was kinda pissed Logan saved me, if he didn't I'd have never met you… you are the best thing to happen to me… _ever_ and I want you to know that you mean everything to me, and I promise one hundred per cent that, I'll never do something like that again, and if I _ever_ feel like that again I will come to you and talk to you, and you have to do the same for me, I don't know what could possibly take you to that edge, but I don't ever want to find out, I love you" said Blaine, that last bit sort of slipped out, he didn't mean to say it, they'd never said it face to face before, but he meant it he meant every word he just said.

"I love you too, and Blaine I promise… I'll always be here for you, like I am with Morgan" said Kurt with refreshed tears in his eyes, he knew his edge all too well.

Then he lent in and kissed his boyfriend, it was a wet kiss, as they were both crying, Kurt traced Blaine's lips and dipped his tongue inside briefly, moving it over Blaine's teeth, swirling it around Blaine's tangling them together. When they pulled apart both Kurt and Blaine's eyes were glistening.

"Want to come back to mine for a bit, you're in no fit state to explain to Logan why there's half a crate of Malteasers in you dorm" Kurt laughed. "Or to drive for that matter."

"Sounds absolutely divine, maybe we could put on a movie…" said Blaine

"And not watch it" said Kurt smiling a sly smile.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household they were glad to see that the house was empty. Carole was still at work and Burt and Finn had gone to a football game.<p>

"What film shall we 'watch'?" asked Kurt eye's darker than usual.

"Does it matter? If we're not going to watch I mean."

"I guess not… we'll leave the film then, I'll put some music on instead… more romantic" Kurt grinned.

Kurt plugged in his iPhone and hit play… Teenage Dream by Katy Perry started playing over the speakers as Kurt walked over to the bed hips swinging. Blaine lay looking as perfect as ever, Kurt laid himself next to him, Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, they stared in to each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Then Blaine planted his lips on Kurt's, he sucked Kurt's bottom lip in to his mouth nibbling and sucking on it, Kurt tangled his hand in Blaine's curls. He rolled them over so that he was situated on top of Kurt. Kurt's hands found their way down from Blaine's hair and were held firmly on Blaine's hips, his fingertips pressing into the tender skin so hard that he was sure he'd have bruises there in the morning. Blaine suddenly found Kurt's hand moving round to his ass, whilst he was sucking his favourite part on Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled Blaine's hips down to his obvious growing erection; this action sent a wave of arousal through Blaine sending a rush of blood south. Blaine's eyes darkened significantly.

"Blaine" murmured Kurt in to Blaine's neck, where he currently was soothing the skin he'd just nibbled.

Blaine hummed in to Kurt's jaw as he started rocking in to Kurt's hips, to create the friction he craved.

"Now, I don't want to pressure you in to anything, not after what happened you with Logan and everything, so err… how… erm… how far do you… errr… like want to go?" asked Kurt sitting up and colouring dark crimson, a puzzled look on his beautiful face, as if he was unsure of what he just said.

"Oh, err… I don't know…" said Blaine "This would be … my first time… but after Logan… I'm still not sure if I'm ready to go that far and I don't want to do anything wrong or hurt you…"

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to go i that far anyway…"

"Okay… Well…err neither am I" said Blaine, colouring a deeper red than Kurt, the blush spreading down his neck.

"Okay, maybe could I touch you… and you could err… touch me?" asked Kurt wringing his hands nervously.

"I'd like to…err… touch you" said Blaine smiling.

"Okay, right… errm… so yeah… this was kinda a mood dampener wasn't it?"

"Kinda" Blaine laughed "but we said we'd talk this stuff out … thanks for talking to me about it anyway"

"Yeah…shall we go back to where we started?" smirked Kurt, grabbing Blaine's t-shirt and pulling him down.

Kurt's erection had ebbed since they'd started the discussion, but as Blaine positioned himself against Kurt's hip, showing Kurt his obvious boner, a fresh wave of arousal pulsed through him.

Blaine began pressing soft chaste kisses down Kurt's neck occasionally nipping the skin softly and soothing the skin with his tongue. Blaine's hands, which were resting on Kurt's hips, started pulling at the hem of Kurt's shirt trying to remove the offending item of clothing.

Kurt, in seeing Blaine's plight unbuttoned his shirt, whilst sucking Blaine's earlobe in to his mouth and nibbling gently and dotting soft kisses on Blaine's neck. When Kurt had finished undoing the last button Blaine pulled up and yanked the shirt open to reveal his boyfriends, pale and slightly hairy chest.

"Wow" breathed Blaine as taking a moment from abusing Kurt's neck just to look at his boyfriend "You really i are beautiful"

"I think you're slightly overdressed" said Kurt into Blaine's curls

Blaine had moved his head down to Kurt's chest, planting soft kissed down the sternum, and then across to his nipple, which Blaine began to suck and nibble gently. Blaine loved how this made Kurt writhe with pleasure. This felt so right. He felt connected to Kurt, more than he ever did when he was making out with Logan…

"Oi, Mr Anderson I said top of now!" said Kurt bossily

"I'm sorry I'm a bit preoccupied admiring the beauty lying out in front of me" said Blaine licking a trail down to Kurt's navel and blowing gently. "If it offends you so much why not remove it yourself"

With that Kurt tugged Blaine's top up, Blaine raised his arm to aid removal, and he was disgruntled when he had to pull his head away from Kurt's collarbone that he was currently abusing, so the soft material could be pulled over his head.

Kurt threw the shirt to the floor placing a possessive hand on Blaine's back pushing him down so he was pressed flush against Kurt's chest the feel of Blaine against his skin burnt, it felt nice, it made him feel complete.

Blaine's cock was pressed against his zipper. Kurt seamed to understand and untangled his fingers from Blaine's hair and dragged them down Blaine's back leaving small red lines, and cupping Blaine's ass, before moving them round to the front to undo the zipper free his cock. Blaine did the same for Kurt he couldn't see how anyone wearing those jeans could not be in pain with a hard-on as big as Kurt's.

"Oh god that feels better" breathed Kurt. "Okay so how errm are we going to do this… like are we going to take turns or…?"

"Let's take it in turns, it might make it easier… errm who should go first?" said Blaine awkwardly "errm could I- could I do you first?"

"Sure, if you want to I mean"

"Yeah I do" said Blaine with a hungry look in his eye.

"Okay, I'll do you after then…"

Blaine nodded and began to stroke Kurt trough his underwear, Kurt elicited soft moans of pleasure as Blaine palmed his erection through his thin briefs. Blaine tucked his fingers underneath the elastic of Kurt's underwear and tugged them down so he could see Kurt; Blaine pulled them down Kurt arching his back so Blaine could pull his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. If Blaine's eyes were dark before they were nothing compared to this there was virtually none of the honey iris showing.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." panted Blaine bending down to press a soft kiss to Kurt's hip bone. "Tell me how you like it… err… I'll… like… start off slow"

Kurt nodded jerkily.

Blaine grasped Kurt gently brushing the tip with his thumb to smear the bead of pre cum gathering there down Kurt's cock. Blaine then began to move his calloused hand up and down Kurt's length slow, long strokes. Kurt moaned desperately for Blaine to speed up and Blaine complied with the pleas of the boy falling completely apart under his touch, as he quickened his pace Kurt's hips bucked up in to Blaine's hand urging him to go faster.

Kurt felt a warm feeling coiling in his abdomen, he was close, he hips were bucking sporadically and Blaine's hand was moving quickly along Kurt's cock, Blaine, once he got the rhythm just right was staring straight at Kurt looking into his eyes, he had this hungry look in his eyes and the tipped Kurt over the edge. Kurt came all over Blaine's hand, his stomach and his bed sheets.

"Wow" said Kurt, slightly sated "that was amazing Blaine"

Blaine blushed "You are absolutely beautiful when you cum and the sounds you make I…err I couldn't control myself and well I err… came in my pants just watching you"

Kurt laughed "Shall I go get you a moist towlette to clean you up?" he said whilst pulling up his briefs and jeans.

"No, but I think I'll need to find some sort of punishment for you being so beautiful and costing me a hand job from my stunning boyfriend" Blaine winked.

"Ha-ha as long as it's not another tickle fight, cause I'd win, I've learnt all your tricks Mr Anderson"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about this one…"

Blaine fastened up his jeans and lay down next to Kurt wrapped his arms round his waist and pulled him close, he placed his head in to the crook of Kurt's neck and nuzzled in softly.

The he whispered softly in to Kurt's ear "I love you"

"How much do you love me?" asked Kurt

"I love you to the moon, how much do you love me?"

"I love you to the moon and back" Kurt smirked, planting a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"Kurt, I'm home from work are you feeling any better?" shouted Carole down his stairs

"Yeah… would it be okay for Blaine to stay for tea?"

"Oh hi Blaine sweetie, of course it is Blaine is always welcome"

"Come on honey lets go help Carole with tea" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips before giving them a quick kiss and attempting to escape Blaine's grasp.

"Oh no, you're not getting away ithat easily, you still need to have your punishment" growled Blaine

"I thought you said you needed to think about it"

"I did and now I have the perfect punishment" said Blaine capturing Kurt's lips in a heated deep kiss.

He began to press his thigh in between Kurt's legs, pressing soft kisses along his jaw line and down Kurt's neck. He began to nip the skin soothing it with his tongue. He licked a wet trail across Kurt's collarbone and down his sternum and gently blew over it. Then he drew his attention to Kurt's nipples he kissed both and the sucked the left one tenderly pecking and sucking it in to a hard nub.

Kurt was starting to grow hard again, it throbbed in his pants, why did he own such tight jeans they were so impractical, the ordeal was made worse by Blaine's thigh being pressed right up against it… it was then that Kurt realised what his punishment was… his boyfriend was an evil, evil man… he was going to make him hard and then leave him.

"Right come on lets go help Carole" said Blaine looking very pleased with himself.

"I hate you" said Kurt giving his boyfriend a death stare.

"No you don't, you love me"

With that Blaine sat up tugged on his shirt and started upstairs, Kurt groaned in annoyance fastened his shirt back up and followed the evil boy upstairs… his heart was heavy for some reason, he couldn't figure out why, he assumed he was still shocked by Morgan and Blaine's revelations… he never thought he'd descend back into his past…


End file.
